


You're My Favorite

by simonxriley



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Flirting, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mild Smut, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 35,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonxriley/pseuds/simonxriley
Summary: A compilation of one-shots of my OC Skylar and her boys. Tachanka, Glaz, Kapkan and Fuze.





	1. Shut up and kiss me already - [Requested. Glaz x Skylar]

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make this into a compilation instead because I can't get enough of this ship. This is also the same OC as the one in my fic Jade Helm, but it's no way 'canon'. I and my fave tumblr anon just ship her with Glaz too. I also have their origin story in the works, so keep an eye out for that.

“-Valentine’s Day is an overrated holiday.” Skylar said while entering her room. Ash followed behind her, laughing. “I wouldn’t be this pissed about it if it was fun for all ages.” She sat down on her bed, setting her phone aside. “When you’re young you get to do those cute Valentine’s for your whole glass, but after that if you don’t have a significant other, you’re most likely getting bupkis.” 

“Are you really this upset about being single?” Ash took a seat on her bed, removing her FBI hat and fixing her hair. 

They just returned from a mission that went better than expected, even Thermite didn’t manage to fuck anything up. Skylar was in a good mood until she saw Zofia with a bouquet of flowers and chocolates in her hands, no doubt from her husband. Then it all went downhill from there. 

“No I’m not upset that I’m single, I just hate that it’s kinda shoved down our throats.” She took off her hat, setting it beside her and scrubbed a hand down her face. “The only good thing about Valentine’s Day is all of the chocolate that’s going to be on sale tomorrow.” 

Ash took off her aviators and looked her dead in the eyes. “Skylar, I can see right through you. You were fine until you saw Zofia, then you became a little bitchy.” 

She threw her hands up in the air in defeat. “Okay maybe I am upset about being single.” 

“But why? You’re out of their league anyways.” 

“Thanks.” She chuckled and looked down at her hands. “It brings me back to watching my sister get a bunch of stuff from her then boyfriend, no husband growing up. She’s 12 years older than me and I guess I looked up to her too much.” 

“You thought it would be the same for you, didn't you? And when it wasn’t you got jealous.” Ash set her boots aside - grabbing her phone and leaned against her headboard, letting out a satisfied sigh. 

“I was 3 when my sister started dating her husband. And every year onward I saw him bringing flowers and chocolates and card for her - yes I might have been naive to think it would be the same for me and maybe I did get jealous once I turned a teenager.” She sighed and started unlacing her purple boots. “That jealousy never lasted, and I shouldn’t be complaining about not getting a Valentine. Evan always brought me something too, whether it was a little box of chocolates or a stuffed animal. I just see how happy and in love they are, and deep down I kinda want that.” 

Skylar set her boots aside and got up - walking over to her dresser. She pulled out a pair of navy blue sweats and an over-sized black t-shirt, tossing them on her bed. She turned to see Ash scrolling on through her phone. 

A moment later Ash peeked up from her phone, a smirk spreading across her face. “You miss it, don’t you? Getting those little gifts from him.” 

She hung her head and laughed, turning back towards her after a moment. “Yeah, I kinda do. It’s my fault though, I told him he didn’t have too, and with living so far away I didn’t want him shipping me something that could go bad or get lost in the mail.” 

“Call him. Tell him you changed your mind.” 

“It’s been 8 years Ash.” She walked back over to her bed, grabbing the clean pair of clothes. “He just made my birthday package a bit bigger. I’m gonna take a shower, I’ll see you later.” 

xXx

After a much needed shower, Skylar made her way to her locker to put her M4 machine gun and M1911 pistol away, along with her unused grenades and flash bangs. 

The locker room was rather quiet, then again it was late and everyone who had a mission probably already put their stuff away and called it a night. Upon walking up the stairs she heard Sledge talking to Thatcher about getting a beer tomorrow night. It wasn’t hard to miss either of their voices, both were always a tad bit too loud. 

She made it to the top of the stairs, turning left to head to her locker. That’s when she saw them, standing outside Thatcher’s locker. It was times like these she hated having a locker next to Thatcher - not because of the man himself, she had great respect for Mike, hell she did all her recruit training with him. Just Seamus doesn’t have an indoor voice, and there were some things Skylar didn’t want to know. 

“Seamus do you have to talk so loud? I heard you from the bottom of the staircase.” Skylar said with a laugh. 

She walked over to her locker, punching in her code until she heard the buzzer to go in. She placed her machine gun and pistol on the bench, then went for the grenade and flash bang cases. 

“Sorry love, I thought we were alone.” He walked over to her locker, standing outside it. Thatcher next to him. “Didn’t have any plans tonight?” 

She set the cases down and turned to them. “Nope. I’m surprised you’re even here, I thought you would be at some pub tonight.” 

“I would be if we didn’t get a last minute mission.” 

“You guys too?” She flipped open her grenade case, placing them in it. “I thought the FBI were the only ones.” 

“Not the case dear, we had a hit on some intel needed to get there fast.” Thatcher said. “Since you’ve already heard our plans, you’re more than welcome to join.” 

“It’s good that your mission went well. And yeah I’d love too, a few drinks wouldn’t hurt.” 

Seamus quirked a confused brow, tapping his fingers on the metal touch-pad. “How’d you know the mission went well?” 

Skylar placed her machine gun on it’s rack and laughed. “I’ve been on enough missions with Mike to know when something has gone his way or not. I can tell by the tone of his voice.” 

He nodded his head in agreement, watching her put her unused flash bangs in it’s case. “Sometimes I think you’re the only that can - beside Mark, James and I.” 

“You guys do know you can come in right?” She chuckled as she heard him open the locker door while she placed her pistol on its rack. “Well I can’t speak for anyone but myself. I’m the newest member and I figured him out relatively quickly, if other operators haven’t, it’s because they don’t want too. And that’s their problem.” 

“Good point love.” 

She grabbed her grenade and flash case, putting them back on the shelf. “Also how many people on this team have some sort of special gadget? Like more than half, that’s a small percentage that still use just plain old fashion weaponry. If they couldn’t use their special gadgets for some reason, then Thatcher would be right. And I don’t think they want that.” 

“Are you saying technology has taken over the military?” Seamus said letting out a laugh. 

“Not really, yes some technology has helped us and whatnot. But when you put to much faith in a robot to do your job, then what are you going to do when you can’t use it? I’ve done things more quickly and laid out more damage with a flash bang and my pistol than any other technological gadget.” 

Thatcher walked over to a shelf on the other side of her locker, grabbing her ka-bar knife. “Technology can lag, go out or the enemy can hack us. A six inch blade never loses reception.” 

“I’m not sure if she’s a female version of you Mike or if you should marry her.” Seamus crossed his arms, watching Thatcher set down the knife. 

Skylar stood their kind of awkwardly, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. She wasn’t sure if she should say something sarcastic or not to make it less awkward. Thatcher walked to the locker door, turning back to them. 

“She deserves someone with less baggage.” He opened the door, stepping out. “I have a bunch of paperwork to do, I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” 

“Okay, night Mike.” 

“Night Skylar.” 

Skylar yawned and stretched her arms over her head. “I think I’m gonna grab a snack and watch some netflix before passing out. I’m tired.” 

“Mmm, I’m gonna give my girl a polishing before hitting the sack myself. Night Skylar.” 

“Night Seamus.” 

xXx

Skylar was walking down the hall with a bag of chips and a water in one hand, her phone in the other. She was scrolling through netflix, browsing which movie she wanted watch before bed. Nothing was catching her attention, and most seemed to b-rated for her liking. 

Turning the corner she looked up when she heard another pair of feet walking along the linoleum flooring. Making eye contact with Glaz, she stopped and quirked a brow when she saw he had flowers in his hand. He tried hiding the flowers behind his back - he sighed in defeat, knowing she saw them and walked over to her. 

“I didn’t know you were seeing anyone Glaz.” Skylar locked her phone - sliding it into her pocket. 

“I’m…..not. If everything goes well, I hope to be.” He looked down at the flowers, then back towards her. 

“Oh, do you mind if I ask who they’re for?” She looked down at the flowers, a smile gracing her face. “Peach roses are my favorite kind of rose.” 

“I know, because they’re for you!” He held out the flowers, a sheepish grin on his face. 

She looked up at him, mouth slightly gaping. “Glaz….I I wasn’t expecting this, but thank you! The flowers are beautiful!” 

She took them from his hand, bringing them up to her nose to smell them. They were in perfect bloom, meaning he picked them up today. 

“You’re welcome!” He rubbed the back of his neck, looking away from her. “Skylar, there’s been something I’ve wanted to ask you and I should’ve done it weeks ago like Alex said. But I kept chickening out and I wasn’t sure if you felt the same way…” 

“Timur, shut up and kiss me already!” 

Glaz went quiet, looking down at her with a big smile on his face. His hands cupped her cheeks, gently leaning down until their lips met. Skylar wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, both humming into it. He pulled away after a moment, resting their foreheads together as they both tried to catch their breath. 

“I take it this means you’ll go out with me?” 

She pulled back to get a better look at him. It was cute to see how flustered he was. “I would love to go out with you Timur!” 

“Now I’m really happy I finally found the courage to ask you.” He chuckled. “What were you doing anyways? I wasn’t expecting to see you walking around this late.” 

“Getting a snack before heading to room to watch some netflix. You’re welcome to join.” 

Glaz intertwined their hands together, slowly walking towards the dorms. “We could go to my room, we’ll have more privacy.” 

“Maxim isn’t there?” 

“No, he’s out with Alex and Shuhrat. They’ll be gone until morning.” 

“Then yeah, let’s go.” They took a few steps before she stopped. “Wait, let me grab something to put the flowers in. I don’t want them dying overnight.” 

Skylar headed back towards the rec-room with Glaz for a cup large enough to hold the two dozen peach roses. After some rummaging around she finally found a large enough cup - filling it halfway with water and setting it on the table. 

Glaz was cutting off the stems to make sure they would fit better, and one by one they filled the cup. Once their mess was cleaned up they headed towards Glaz’s room. 

xXx

They were both snuggled up to each other under the blanket watching some ridiculous movie. Both of them knew from the getgo that it was going to be stupid, still they couldn't pull their eyes away. Besides the movie, there was something else on Skylar’s mind. 

She trailed her hand down his torso, feeling his white cotton shirt beneath her finger tips. Smirking when she heard him gasp as her hand went under the band of his sweatpants, cupping his growing arousal. 

She gave him a small squeeze, hearing him grunt in return. Taking his semi-hard cock in her hands, she began stroking him - watching him grip the sheet and breath heavily through his nose. After a few more strokes, Glaz leaned forward, pausing the movie, shutting the laptop and placing it on the floor. 

The next moment Glaz was on top of her, kisses and nipping at her neck. “Yebat’ fil’m, ya khochu tebya, ya khochu vsekh vas.” 

xXx

The morning sun peeked through the curtains, Glaz pulled Skylar closer to him, nuzzling his face in her chestnut brown hair. Last night felt like a dream and he was afraid he would wake up alone. He was thankful that wasn’t the case. 

Skylar started to stir, slowly waking up herself. He kissed her cheek, making her giggle. 

“Morning beautiful!” 

She turned turned around to face him, tiredness still showing in her eyes. “Morning handsome!” 

“Did you sleep well?” He wrapped his arms around her again, pulling her to his chest and kissing her forehead. 

“Like a baby.” She chuckled. “How did you sleep?” 

“A lot better with you in my arms.” 

“Awe, that’s sweet!” 

She began to close her eyes again, hoping to get a little bit more sleep. Groaning when she heard the door open. Eyes snapping open when she remembered she wasn’t in her room and the person walking in wasn’t Ash. She slowly lifted her head, making sure the blanket was covering her whole body before looking at the door. 

Letting out a small whine when she saw Maxim and Alex standing in the doorway, both with a gaping smile on their faces. She groaned into the pillow, covering her head with the blanket. 

“About damn time you two got together.” Alex said a moment later. 

Skylar sat up, making sure the blanket didn’t fall down. “This is awkward.” 

Glaz sighed and sat up, shooting a glare at Alex. “Do you guys mind giving us some privacy? I don’t think she wants to get dressed with two other men in the room.” 

“No, no take your time, you know where the condoms are.” Maxim said as he started pushing Alex out of the room and shutting the door behind him. 

Skylar and Glaz looked at each other, both shaking their heads and laughing about the whole situations. 

“Ya khochu detali Timur.” Alex yelled from outside the door. 

She looked over at Glaz, seeing his face turn red and a hand scrub down his face. Whatever Alex said wasn’t good on his end, and to see the slightly older man flustered again made her smile.


	2. Is that my shirt? [Glaz x Skylar]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glaz is off on a mission and Skylar decides to wear one of his shirts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian:  
> Milaya = Darling or sweet one
> 
> Printsessa = Princess.

As quietly as she could, Skylar closed the door leading to Lara’s nursery. She scrunched her face as she let go of the knob, hoping the little one will stay asleep. For a moment she waited outside her door, seeing if she would hear any fussing or crying. When she didn’t, she let out a breath and headed over to check on little 5 year old Sasha. 

She peaked her head through the already opened door, seeing Sasha all tuckered out in bed. Skylar leaned against his doorway, smiling to herself as she watched him sleep. He looked so much like Timur, same facial structure, same eyes and same hair color. And he even had the same personality. Little Sasha was a Glazkov through and through. 

Skylar opened the door a little bit more, walking over to the bed and gently sat down on the edge of it. She fixed the blankets around him, tucking in his brown teddy bear next to him as well. 

It seemed just like yesterday that her and Timur were stuck in that abandoned mine, with no radio and no service and hardly any food or water. How they spent nearly two weeks trying to find a way out. Eventually they both gave up hope that they were going to be rescued, believing they would die down there in the darkness of the mine. And after months of dancing around the subject, they finally confessed loving each other. 

She never expected the first time they would make love would be on the dirty ground in a 1950’s abandoned mine. How they both wanted to feel alive again before death finally collected. 

A day later they were saved by both the Spetsnaz and FBI and nine months later, they welcomed Sasha into the world. 

Sasha was an unplanned miracle to both Skylar and Timur. A permanent reminder that in their darkest hour they came together to create something they love more than life itself. And that they survived. 

She brushed some of his black hair out of his face, leaning down to kiss his temple. “I love you my angel.” 

She quietly got off the bed to leave, leaving the door opened an inch before heading to her room. 

 

Upon walking in to her room she grabbed her phone to check on Lara, who thankfully was still sound asleep. She set her phone aside to get up to change into something more comfortable. 

Going to her dresser she pulled out a pair of baby blue shorts and one of Timur’s white t-shirts and changed into them. She loved how big his shirts were on her and how comfy they were. It felt like he was there, with her and not on a mission right now. 

She threw her dirty clothes in the hamper and went to go sit down on the bed, just as she was about to Lara started crying again. Skylar sighed through her nose, then headed back towards the nursery. 

Skylar leaned down to pick her up, cradling her in her arms and gently rocked her. “I miss your papa too, but there’s no need to cry, he’ll be home soon.” 

She walked over to the rocking chair, sitting down to rock Lara back to sleep. It didn’t take long to fully calm her down, she stopped crying in a matter of minutes. Skylar looked down to see her big blue eyes looking up at her, watching her. She leaned down, kissing her nose. “You just want your mommy, don’t you Lara?” 

There was no answer to be had, just blue eyes staring back at her. It was going to be a long, tiring night, so Skylar went for the ergo, making it a lot more easier on the both of them. 

She placed Lara back down in her crib while she buckled the bottom buckle around her waist. Picking her up a few seconds later, keeping her snug against her chest as she buckled the back. Now Lara was happy being snuggled up against her mom and Skylar was happy because she could be hands free if needed, while having a non fussy infant. 

Skylar walked over to the window, looking out to see the full moon glowing over Vladivostok. It was the first clear night in over a week, she never knew Russia got so much snow. More so than Maine, that was for sure. 

The automatic light to the back porch flickered on, engulfing the back yard in light. She could see the snowman Sasha and Timur made a few days ago, before he had to leave on his mission. It still had it’s carrot nose and button eyes and Skylar’s old red plaid scarf around its neck. 

She shook her head and chuckled. All it took was Sasha’s big blue eyes as he asked if they had a scarf for his snowman to make Skylar go into her closet and pull out one of her own, knowing it would be ruined. She just couldn’t say no to him, and it was just a scarf, nothing she couldn’t repurchase. 

After a moment she decided to head downstairs and make a cup of tea and watch some netflix. Grabbing the tea kettle off the stove to put some more water in it. She turned the faucet on just as soon as she heard the front door open. She set the tea kettle down near the sink, leaving the water running as she walked to the front door. 

She smiled when she saw Timur placing his OTs-03 marksman rifle against the wall, then took off his jacket and pulled down his balaclava. 

“I wasn’t expecting to see you so soon.” She walked over to him, leaning up to kiss him. 

“Milaya, I’d thought you’d be in bed.” He looked down to see Lara wide awake and looking up at him. He smiled down at her, then gave her a kiss on the head. “I see our printsessa is awake as well.” 

“Yup, every time I put her down she cries.” 

Timur grabbed his rifle from the wall, both of the walking into the kitchen. She shut the faucet off, forgetting about making a cup of tea. He walked behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. “She wants her mama!” 

“I know! It’s that age where they get attached. I remember when Sasha was like this, crying every time I put him down, because I thought he was asleep.” 

“They’re cute, you can’t stay mad at them.” He kissed her temple and let go of them. “Why don’t we head upstairs so I can wash the paint of my face and we can watch a movie before getting some sleep?” 

“Sounds perfect.” 

Skylar headed up first, followed by Timur after he shut the light off. Once in their bedroom she unclipped the top part of the ergo, taking Lara out and laying her on the bed. She automatically began to fuss a little, making her wonder if she should swaddle her. She tossed the ergo on the back of the chair and went for a swaddle blanket. 

Timur walked into the room a few seconds later, sitting on the bed as he took the magazine out of his gun and the bullet that was still in the chamber. He put the bullet back in the magazine and placed it on his night stand. 

“Did everything work out alright milaya?” He brought his foot up on the bed to untie his boot, glancing over to see her swaddling Lara. “I knew how worried you were before I left.” 

She took Lara in her arms and sat down. “Everything worked out really well. Sasha did miss his papa and would ask when you were coming home. Other than that, it was fairly easy and Sasha loves helping me with Lara.” 

“I’m glad! I missed you guys too and wished I was here, rather than there.” 

“Just be thankful that you don’t have to live on base, and you can be here, with us!” 

He placed his boots on the ground and got up. “I know, not a lot of men get that choice. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” 

Skylar watched him walk into the bathroom, eyes darting down to his ass. She looked down to see Lara has finally fell back asleep. She gently placed her down on Timur’s side of the bed and quickly go under the covers, picking her back up and placed her on her chest. 

Timur walked out of the bathroom, fresh faced, then headed towards the dresser. He pulled out a black t-shirt and a pair of gray sweats, changing into them. He tossed his fatigues into the hamper and got into bed next to her. 

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, feeling that familiar fabric under his palm. “Is that my shirt?” 

She laughed and looked over at him, seeing the confusion on his face. “You didn’t notice downstairs?” 

“No. I was busy paying attention to you and our daughter.” He chuckled. “You look good in it.” 

“Thanks! I usually wear your shirts when you’re gone, it makes it seem like you’re here.” 

Skylar sighed. So much has changed for both of them in the past six years, marriage, kids, Skylar retiring from work to be at home with said kids. She doesn’t regret that decision, leaving work, but she would be lying if she said she doesn’t miss Timur every time he has a mission. 

“Like how I wear your dog tags when out on a mission, to keep you close.” 

“And don’t forget the family picture in your pocket.” 

“And that too.” He chuckled. 

They locked eyes, gazing into them. He leaned over, being mindful of the little one asleep on her chest and placed a passionate kiss upon her lips. For first in over 48 hours - if there wasn’t a sleeping infant on her chest she would’ve deepened it. Hoping the night would end a little differently. 

Timur pulled away, resting their foreheads together. “I love you!” 

“I love you too!” 

He went back to his original position beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder again and pulled them close. This was where he was meant to be, in his little house in Vladivostok with his wife and children. The wife and children he was so blessed to have!


	3. Operation: Keep Silent Pt: 1 [Skylar x All]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glaz wants to spice things up, things get a little out of hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request for a friend! Okay so this turned very kinky very fast and I would post it separately but nah. I hope you enjoy it though. 
> 
> Based off of this prompt: "First one to make a noise loses."

The base was quiet as Skylar, Glaz, Fuze and Buck went inside. They just got back from a mission and were all in need of a shower, especially Skylar and Glaz who were lying prone in the mud. Their fatigues were caked in it, and with the rain pouring down over Hereford it never dried. There was nothing Skylar hated more than walking around with soaked, mud covered clothes. 

The first order of business would be to go back to her room and grabbed a fresh pair of clothes, then head to the showers. 

Skylar and Glaz trailed behind Fuze who happened to be taking off his helmet, while Buck was the ‘lead’. He was more liking in a rush to get to the showers and crash for the night. At least that what she thought. 

Glaz would graze his hand against hers as they walked, then she intertwined them. She looked over at him and shook her head. His face paint was already coming off from all the rain, just a little splotches of green and black were spread across his face and his balaclava was already pulled down. 

Fuze looked over his shoulder, seeing them looking all lovey dovey at each other. He rolled his eyes, shaking his head, but still had a small smile on his face nonetheless. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t happy that Glaz had found someone, and Skylar fit right in with the Spetsnaz, there was even an ongoing joke that Skylar was secretly Russian between them, she just didn’t want to tell anyone. When she found that out all she did was laugh and say yes. 

“Skylar, will you be joining us for our next card game?” Fuze slowed his walking down so they could catch up.

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss an opportunity to beat you guys again.” 

Fuze and Glaz scoffed in unison, it made her laugh. “If I’m not mistaken milaya, didn’t Alex almost beat you last time?” 

“Key word is almost, he almost beat me. But I still won Timur.” 

“That you did.” He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. “It was nice to see Alex lose for a change.” 

“No argument there. I’m gonna put my gear away, take a quick shower and head to bed. I’ll see you two nerazluchniki tomorrow.” Fuze waved then left them alone in the hall. 

Skylar turned to Glaz, leaning up to give him a proper kiss, the first in hours. They were planning on lazing around Glaz’s room for the day while he worked on a new painting. She was going to keep him company and work on her own drawing she’s been neglecting for weeks. Then their day got ruined by the new mission, luckily everything went well and the bomb was defused. Though she could’ve done without lying in the mud while it rained. 

“I have to agree with Shuhrat, I’m gonna put my gear away, get out of these mud covered clothes and take a well needed shower. I’ll meet you in your room in an hour?” 

“Sound perfect milaya.” He tugged on her hand, forcing her closer to him, then kissed her hungrily. “I have a few plans for tonight.” 

She pulled back, rolling her eyes. “I hope they involve me having a few good orgasms.” 

“They do!” 

“Can’t wait. I’ll see you in an hour.” 

Skylar gave him one last kiss before departing to her room. Little did she know Glaz had a plan up his sleeve and they wouldn’t be making it back to his room for the first round. He smirked to himself, then headed for his to do the same.

xXx

She opened the door to her room, seeing that Ash wasn’t there, but there was a note left on her bed. She set her rifle against the bed, then picked up the note to read it. 

“Went into town with Thermite, should be back in the morning.”

Skylar smiled, then set the note aside. She was happy that her and Thermite finally got together and knew exactly what they were doing out on the town. She couldn’t blame them, she shared a room with Ash and Thermite shared a room with Pulse, making no place private enough for their late night get together's. Though Skylar wouldn’t be upset of Ash kicked her out of the room for an hour or two, she would just go spend her time with Glaz or bug Tachanka. 

She took her pistol out of it’s holster, taking the magazine out along with the bullet in the chamber and set it on the bed while she went for their respected cases. After placing both guns in their case, she crouched down to untie her boots, not wanting to sit and get her bed wet even though she wouldn’t be spending the night in here anyways. 

She took off her boots, setting them aside, then took off her black shirt and tossed it in the hamper. Staying in the tank top and pants she had on for the walk back to the showers. But first she took off her thigh holster and tossed it on her bed, then gently set down the unused flash bangs and grenades she had on her. 

Walking over to her dresser she pulled out a pair of red sweats and a white over-sized shirt, then grabbed her checkered vans and headed for the shower. 

It was almost 2 in the morning and pretty much every single operator was asleep, though she did hear Kapkan and Tachanka talking with each other in Kapkan’s room as she walked by. 

When she got to the showers she saw Glaz standing outside, waiting for her. She thought he had already taken his shower but upon further glance he was still covered in some face paint and mud. She walked over to him with a raised brow. 

“Ah perfect.” He grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the men’s shower room door. 

Her eyes widened and she put all her body weight in her legs to make it harder for him to pull her. “Uhm what are you doing? Someone could be in there.” 

Glaz stopped and turned to her. “No one is in there milaya, I checked. The shower you hear is for us. If you’re worried about someone walking in and seeing your stuff, we can put it in one of the lockers.” 

Her eyes darted to door, then to Glaz. “Alright fine, but if someone comes in I’m not speaking to you for a week.” 

Glaz laughed and pulled her into the men’s shower room, it was almost identical to the women's, but their showers were a tad bit bigger. He took her clothes from her hands and placed them in his usual locker he uses when he showers. 

Skylar looked around, double checking to make sure Glaz was telling the truth, not that he’s ever lied to her before, but she wanted to be thorough. All she needed was for someone like Bandit or Thatcher walking in to see her naked and in a very awkward situation. Though Thatcher would only scold them for having sex in the shower and would most likely burn the image from his head, Bandit would not. 

She jumped when she felt his lips on her neck, then rolled her eyes at how eager he was. Glaz, quiet, sweet Glaz was more sexual than Skylar thought he would be, but she enjoyed it, enjoyed every second of it. 

He kissed her neck, one last time before spinning her around to face him. “How about we continue the foreplay in the shower?” 

Skylar scoffed. “I’m not the one who started it Timur.” 

She took off her tank top first, tossing it near the lockers. Glaz licked his lips as she undid her bra, revealing her firm breasts that fit perfectly in his hands. He couldn’t wait to get her into that shower and ravage her body, leaving love marks over her smooth skin. 

Skylar glanced over to see him gawking at her and was still fully dressed. “Are you just going to stand there and gawk Timur, or are you going to get undressed?” She pulled her pants down, kicking them over to where her tank top and bra were lying, seeing he still wasn’t getting undressed. “Okay, I’ll just take a shower without you.”

At that very second Glaz started undo his pants, walking towards her as he pulled them down his legs, when they came to his ankles he tried pulling a foot free, but came tripping down towards the floor with thunk. 

“Blyat.” 

Skylar had a fist covering her mouth, trying to sustain for breaking out into hysterics as she looked down at Glaz lying on the floor with his pants down to his ankles. He looked over at her, narrowing his eyes. She gave him a small chuckle, then walked over and straddled him. 

The shower floor was cold against her skin, but he was warm. He sat up, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, his cheeks tinting red under the fluorescent lights. She leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss, then laughed. “Okay, that was funny. But you should have known what would happen when you rush to take your pants off.” 

Her hands trailed down his chest and to the hem of his shirt, pushing it up his body and over his head. She dropped it to the floor, trailing her fingers down his chest into the V of his hips, inching their way towards his semi-hard cock. 

“It was a little funny, like you said I shouldn’t rush.” 

She felt him him pull his foot free of the pant leg, then they other, leaving them on the floor. He gripped her hips in a firm hold, picking her up off the floor. Her legs wrapped around his waist as her arms wrapped around his neck, making sure she doesn’t fall. He carried her to the shower he had running, pulling the shower curtain aside, walking in and pulling it closed. 

Glaz set her down, Skylar automatically going under the shower head to get her hair wet. She grabbed his hand, pulling him under with her, the water beating down on both their heads as they gazed into each others eyes. With a blind hand, she reached for the washcloth, getting it wet under the water. 

She step out from under the running water, pulling along with her. Bringing the washcloth up to his face, she began getting off the rest of his face paint that still lingered on his face. 

Glaz’s blue eyes watched her, how her face softened as she lightly cleaned off the green and black residue still on his face, being careful not to irritate his skin. How his heart seemed to skip every time he laid eyes on her. From the first week she joined Rainbow, they hit it off, and it all started with their love for painting and drawing. They would spend hours either in his room or the rec-room working on their latest projects together, talking about anything and everything. 

He always had his eyes on her, how her chestnut brown hair would shine under the lights of the base or the sun, how her eyes crinkle on the sides when she had a big smile on her face. That she liked her tea with sugar and milk and would always be in the gym by 6 in the morning for her morning workouts. That’s what he does best, details. If it wasn’t for Alex, Maxim and Shuhrat giving him the right nudge, he might not have asked her out, no matter how much he wanted too. 

He was snapped back to reality when he heard her laugh. Giving her a small smile, cheeks tinting red again, she threw her arms around his neck, crushing their lips together. “What’re thinking about handsome?” 

“You!” His hands slid over her ass, picking her up, and leaned her against the shower wall. “I have a game I want to play milaya. It’ll be fun.” 

“A game? Well what is it?” She was intrigued to hear about this so called game he had planned. 

“It’s simple, we get each other off, but the first one to make a noise loses. What do you say?” 

“Oooh, will we be using just foreplay or actual penetrative sex as well?” 

“Penetrative as well, it’ll make things more difficult.” 

“God that’s hot, yes we’re doing it.” 

Glaz set her down, walking over to the bench to lie down. She smirked, walking over to straddle him, only this time it was reversed. She grabbed his shaft, licking from base to tip and over his slit. She knew it would take more than this to win, bit she had a plan and was hoping it falls through. 

He grabbed her hips, keeping her still as he gave her clit one long slow lick. The sudden contact nearly made her lose on the spot, thankfully she caught herself before that could happen. 

She took his cock head into her mouth, twirling her tongue around the shaft and bobbing her head. That always made him moan, this time nothing. She narrowed his eyes, though he couldn’t see with her ass in his face she thought upon her next step into her plan. 

She continued bobbing her head around his thick cock, dribbling her fingers down his balls, cupping them in her hand and gave them a squeeze. Still nothing. She ran a finger ever so gently over his perineal, circling over the muscles of his anus, then pushed a finger in. 

A low moan was heard from the back of his throat, making Skylar retract her finger and get off him with a smile on her face. “I won, I won, I won. In your face Glazkov.” 

Glaz looked at her with his mouth agape. He was about to open his mouth to say something when they both heard someone muffle a laugh from outside the shower curtain. Skylar smirked and shook her head, knowing exactly who it was. 

“Hi Alex, Maxim and I assume Shuhrat. Did you enjoy the show?” She walked over, opening the curtain a bit to see the three of them, all naked standing next to the shower. 

It wasn’t the first time she has and it probably wouldn’t be her last. Alex and Maxim eyed her chest, both licking their lips. 

“It was great, kotyonok. I was hoping Timur would’ve lasted longer but when he’s getting bent over and taking by Maxim he usually loses.” 

Skylar turned back to Glaz who was still sitting on the bench. “Why don’t we have them join? Make it even more fun.” 

Glaz’s face lit up as did Alex’s, Maxim’s and Shuhrat. “Of course milaya. When Alex takes you you’ll be whimpering on the spot.” 

She threw the curtain opened, motioned for Alex, Maxim and Shuhrat to come in. Shuhrat closed the curtain behind him, then turned to them. 

Skylar crossed her arms and narrowed her brows. “Okay, someone’s getting a little cocky. How about Maxim fucks you and Alex fucks me and the first person to make a noise loses.” 

“Deal. Good luck Jackson.” 

“I’m not the one who’s going to need it Glazkov.” She turned to Alex, walking the few feet over to him, and grabbed his hand. “How do you want me Chanka?” 

“On your hands and knees, kotyonok. I’ll be back with a condom or three and with the lube.” 

She walked back over to the bench, getting on her hands and knees, facing Glaz who was doing the same. She looked over to Maxim to see him stroking himself, eager to get on with it. Alex returned with the bottle of lube that he tossed to Maxim, handing a condom to Shuhrat and leaving the other two for himself and Maxim if he was going to use it.  
“Kotyonok, do you mind if Shuhrat rides you first?” 

Skylar chuckled. “No, not at all. You just want to see who wins, don’t you?” 

“Da!” He held up a condom, getting Maxim’s attention. When he shook his head no, he set it back down. “I’m very intrigued to see who wins.” 

Shuhrat walked behind her, pushing two of his fingers inside her. He pumped them a few times before retracting them to rip the condom wrapper with his teeth and slide it on his cock - teasing her clit briefly before sinking into her until he bottomed out. 

She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes, silently praying she won’t make a sound. 

Alex sat in the middle of them, keeping a watchful eye on both as he stroked himself. Maxim was lubing up cock while he fingered Glaz open, pushing past those few layers of muscles until he bottomed out. Glaz brought a hand up to his mouth to stop him from moaning. This wasn’t an easy feat, but he was determined to win. 

It wasn’t long before the shower room was filled with Shuhrat and Maxim’s moans along with skin slapping against skin. 

Shuhrat’s arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her up against him as he roughly thrusted up into her. She looked across from her to see Glaz having more trouble than she was, he was on the verge of moaning, that was certain. Even when Alex glanced over at her, giving her that knowing look, he knew too. 

Maxim bent over, grabbing Glaz’s cock in a firm hold, stroking him as he pounded into him. Glaz slammed his fist against the bench, closing his eyes. Skylar watched him closely, easily sensing he was close to his own orgasm. Maxim added more force, stroking him faster than before. 

Shuhrat kept Skylar in that same position, thrusting up into her. Only his right hand snuck between her legs, rubbing against her clit in small circles, adding more pressure each time. Just like Glaz she was close too. 

Just as soon as Shuhrat stilled himself inside her as he came, her own orgasm came. She leaned her forehead on her arm as her body trembles, forcing herself to not make a peep. 

“That’s a good zaika, cum for me.” 

As her trembling ceased and Shuhrat pulled out she looked over at Glaz, seeing him so flustered was turning her on even more. And with one last stroke of Maxim’s wrist Glaz came, spilling his seed onto the bench and his chest…..with a moan. 

“Blyat.” 

“I win...again.” Glaz rolled his eyes, giving her a sour look. She slid over to him, caressing his cheek and kissed him. “Doesn’t mean I love you any less.” 

Maxim came with a low grunt, resting his tired body on Glaz’s back while he collected himself. 

“I know milaya! I love you too.” 

Maxim pulled out, getting a whine from Glaz in reply. The only one left was Alex now. 

“Alex, it’s your turn.” 

He grabbed a condom opening it and sliding it on, then grabbed Skylar by the hips and picked her up, leaning her against the shower wall. Kissing along her jawline as he bottomed out, bothing moaning. 

She held onto him like vice, hiding her face in the crook of his neck as he thrusted up into her hungrily. He was needy and wouldn’t last long. Both of their moans echoed through the shower as Timur, Maxim and Shuhrat watched, cocks eager for another round. 

“Oh kotyonok, I’m gonna come.” 

“Me too, Alex.” 

With one last thrust they both came, Alex with a moan and Skylar with a cry. She hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder as she rode out her second orgasm in the span of two minutes, her body was tired. He pulled out and set her on the bench with the rest of the boys. She leaned against Maxim, resting against his arm while Alex threw his condom away. 

He came back sitting down next to her. All you could hear was their breathing and the sound of the shower running. This wasn’t the first time Skylar had slept with all of them and it most likely won’t be her last. 

“So are we in a polyamorous relationship or? ‘Cause I’m confused.” 

“She may be my girlfriend but I don’t mind if we do this every now and then. Minus that stupid game I wanted to play. What about you guys?” 

They both looked at Alex, Maxim and Shuhrat all nodding their heads. 

“Next time Timur and kotyonok, we’re doing this in a bed.”


	4. Blanket Hogger [Tachanka x Skylar]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after a conversation with my friend I decided I'm just going to combine all one-shots of Skylar with Tachanka, Glaz and Kapkan here instead of doing them separately. So that means I will be deleting 'Black Rose' and yes I low-key ship her with Kapkan too because I'm trash. To make things easier I will be titling each chapter with said pairing and one-shots will be both romantic and platonic. 
> 
> Russian Translation:   
> O kotenok, ty chut’ ne dal mne serdechny pristup = Oh kitten, you nearly gave me a heart attack  
> moi sladkiy = My sweetness.

It was another snowy day in St Petersburg, meaning Skylar and Alex’s plans were postpones…..yet again. She didn’t mind, it meant they could spend the day curled up on the couch with a few big fluffy blankets, watching movies with some snacks and drinks. 

Alex was currently in the kitchen getting another batch of popcorn ready before they started the next movie. Skylar was a little ecstatic to show him the next movie, it’s been a favorite since childhood and by no way means to be ‘good’. But in her eyes it was. 

“Kotyonok, what’s the movie about again?” 

Skylar turned her head to the kitchen seeing him leaning against the sink that overlooked the living room. “Giant underground worms in a small town of Nevada.” 

She got up when she saw her cup needed a refill, walking over to the kitchen. 

“Sounds interesting.” 

“It’s a b-rated horror movie, so don’t expect it to be ‘good’.” She grabbed the kettle, putting some more water in it, setting it on the burner and turned it on. 

Alex wrapped his arms around her waist, swaying them back and forth while she opened another herbal tea bag. “Why do you like it so much? I’ve never seen my kotyonok get so excited over a movie before.” 

He let her go when the popcorn was done, pouring the buttery goodness into the bowl. He took a few in his hand before walking back over to her, an arm once again wrapping around her waist - pulling her closer to him. 

“I don’t know why I like it as much as I do, I just do. I remember my sister watching it one day when I was really young and I got immersed into it, been a fan ever since.” The tea kettle went off seconds later. She turned the burner off, pouring the steeping hot water into her cup. “The movie has humor, action and a para-military paranoid. It’s great.” 

She grabbed her cup while Alex grabbed the bowl of popcorn, both heading back into the living room. Skylar carefully sat back down on the couch, being careful not to spill her tea. Placing the cup on the table near the arm of the couch, she pulled the blankets back on her. 

He waited until she was settled before sitting down next to her. Both were surprised they could almost both fit entirely on the chaise. Skylar tossed the blankets his way, then took a sip of her tea, sighing in disappointment. 

“I miss caffeine.” 

Alex placed the bowl of popcorn on his left side while he fixed the blankets around him - moving the popcorn in the middle once he was settled. “It won’t be long until you can have caffeine again kotyonok.” 

“Not long enough.” 

She placed her cup down as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Seconds later he pressed the play button to start the movie. 

As it progressed Skylar would steal a look or two to catch his reaction. So far he looked to be enjoying it, and not bored out of his mind or looking at his phone. Either way she wouldn’t be mad if he didn’t like it - just the thought of him being interested in any ridiculous b-rated horror movie she liked was a big plus to her. 

A small smile started to grace her face as his hand touched the small swell of her stomach, his thumb caressing it. She placed her hand on top of his, leaning her head on his shoulder. It wasn’t that long ago when they first got together, now nearly two years later they’re married with a child on the way. 

Completely lost in her thoughts she missed the ending of the movie. She only snapped too when she heard his booming voice from right next to her. 

“So….what did you think?” She lifted her head off his shoulder to look at him. 

“It was better than I expected. I like Burt and his gun collection - though my Degtyaryov is better.” He kissed her forehead before grabbing the half empty bowl of popcorn and moving it to the coffee table. 

She chuckled and shook her head. “Of course you would say that. I like Burt too, he’s in every single one and the TV show.” 

“Wait, there’s a TV show?” 

“Yup, it was pretty good. Unfortunately it only last one season.” 

“Oh.” He wrapped his arm around her again, fixing the blankets around them. “Do you have it?” 

“Yes, but I think it’s back in Bangor. Besides you need to watch two and three before hand or you won’t understand a few episodes.” 

“Then I know what we’ll be watching when we go to visit your family, kotyonok.” 

xXx

Skylar woke up when she felt a cool breeze hit her legs. She looked around the dark room, confused on why she felt colder than when she went to bed. That’s when she noticed the comforter wasn’t even on her. She rolled over, softly chuckling to herself as she went to grab some of it back from Alex without waking him up. 

Once some of the comforter was back on her side, she closed her eyes again. Not long after she felt that cool breeze once again. She sighed through her nose before opening her eyes. The first thing she saw was his back and the comforter crumpled up next to him. 

With a little more force she pulled some of it back her way, even placing it under her so he wouldn’t accidentally take it in his sleep when he rolled over. She shook her head before going back to sleep. 

It couldn’t have been more than five minutes before she felt the comforter being pulled from her. Skylar opened her eyes, half expecting to see Alex still asleep only rolling over to a new position. That wasn’t the case, he was purposely trying to steal the covers. 

She could tell he didn’t know she was watching him, so she let him be for a moment. The comforter slowly went to his side, inch by inch, it wasn’t until it was nearly off her that she decided it was time to say something. 

“Stop hogging all the blankets Alexsandr.” She fell into hysterics when he fell off the bed, landing loudly on the carpeted floor. 

Skylar leaned over the bed to see him lying on the floor with his hand on his heart. There were only a handful of times where she actually scared him and each time made her fall into hysterics. 

“O kotenok, ty chut’ ne dal mne serdechny pristup.” 

“Well maybe next time don’t try to steal the covers from your pregnant wife.” She held her hand up to help him up. “If you wanted me to be the ‘big spoon’ just ask babe. No need to steal the covers….also why were you so close to the edge of the bed?” 

He grabbed her hand to hoist himself back up - brushing himself off before climbing back into bed with her. “I didn’t notice I was. And I don’t want you to be the ‘big spoon’ I just wanted you to cuddle up next to me.” 

“All you had to do was roll over, wrap your arms around my waist and pull me closer. You do it every night why the sudden…...Oh.” Liz shook her head and smiled. “I know what you’re thinking and no you’re not going to hurt our child.” 

In the darkness of the room, she saw his silhouette shrug. “I’m much bigger than you are and that makes me nervous, especially now.” 

She grabbed his hand, moving it to her stomach. “This is nerve racking and exciting time for the both of us, but you never hurt me in the past and you never will in the future. If you’re ever unsure about something just ask you dingleberry, we’re in this together remember.” 

He moved closer to her, placing both hands on the small swell of her stomach. “I know, I know. I love you kotyonok!” 

“I love you too moi sladkiy!” 

Alex leaned down, placing a passionate kiss upon her lips. “Let’s go back to bed.” 

Skylar nodded and yawned. They both got under the covers, Alex made sure she had enough on her side before he laid down on his side. She cuddled up to his chest, taking in his scent as she closed her eyes. 

He looked down at her with a smile, kissing the top of her head. The last thing on his mind before closing his eyes were ‘how did he get so lucky?’.


	5. Stargazing - [Kapkan x Skylar]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kapkan and Skylar go stargazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I ship Skylar with all of the Spetsnaz, I'm not sure if I'm going to write her 'origin' story with Kapkan or Fuze (though her and Fuze have one hell of a angst ridden story) as more small multi-chapter fics or just long one-shots. It's something to think about and if people want me to write them, I will. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Russian Translation:  
> Solinshko = Little sun

The small cabin in the middle of the Russian wilderness felt homey to Skylar. She always did prefer smaller homes to the bigger ones, but Kapkan’s cabin took the cake. He had a big fireplace in the middle of the living room that was right in front of the three seater couch. The couch where she couldn’t wait to get under the big flannel blanket he had laying neatly on the back of it with a big cup of tea and of course Maxim. 

The adjacent kitchen was small, not more than two people would be able to fit in there at once. Off the kitchen was a medium size table filled with parts and tools for his traps. 

Kapkan saw her eyeing his latest project. “Sorry for the mess, I normally only have the guys over.” 

Skylar turned to him with a warm smile spread across her face. “This is your home, you don’t need to apologize for the ‘mess’. I’m only a guest and besides that mess is nothing like Thermite’s apartment back in Hereford.”

Thermite’s apartment looked like a tornado went through it, making Kapkan’s work space look like nothing. The only place he had clean was his kitchen table where they held their weekly poker game. Though Ash has mentioned a few times that they should play the game at her place instead of Jordan’s pigsty of an apartment. 

Kapkan mirrored her warm smile, walking over to her and held her hands in his. “You’re much more than a guest solinishko. I guess I just forgot to clean that section up.”

She leaned up, placing a firm kiss upon his lips. Kapkan kept to himself for the most part, only really talking with Tachanka, Glaz and Fuze. Anyone else, it was work related. But Skylar, Skylar was different, the first mission she went on once she joined Rainbow was with him. And after that first mission he kept gravitating towards her. He didn’t understand it at the time, thinking it was just random coincidence.

It wasn’t until his jealousy got out of hand, and the sleepless nights tossing and turning over her, he finally embraced the crush he had for the younger operator. Jealousy wasn’t an emotion he was use too, hell he never got jealous, but seeing Tachanka flirt with her almost everyday sent a wave of it down to the pit of his stomach. Tachanka’s flirting never bothered him before, because it never meant anything other than harmless little fun. Until he got a little touchy feely with her and that sent the hunter in a panic. The only thing that helped him sleep at night was knowing he was more likely to be tasked with her on a mission than him. 

“Can’t believe it’s already been a month, it seems just like yesterday I’m walking into my room to see the large bouquet of mixed flowers on my nightstand and your letter confessing everything.” She let out a sigh of content, smiling up at him. “As for the mess. Maxim you're a hunter, those traps are a part of who you are. I would rather have them spread across the kitchen table than put away.” 

He let go of one hand, still holding on to the other he pulled her to the couch and sat down, Skylar following suit. “I needed to tell you how I felt, before Alex could fully sink his claws into you.” 

“I’ve dealt with people like Alex back when I was still in school and even in the Marines. How they flirt just because they can and it’s harmless fun, I return it not thinking much of it. It’s not like it’s gonna go anywhere.” She looked down at her hands and sighed. “Or at least I thought. I knew our flirting hurt you, I just didn’t know why, but after Alex became more touchy feely and your anger came out more I knew I had to stop. I didn’t like the rift I was putting between you two, it wasn’t fair.” 

“It’s not your fault, I should’ve kept my anger in check.” He too looked down at his hands and sighed. “I’ve just never liked someone as much as I like you. Relationships were never a big aspect in my life, I was always away so what’s the point. You, you’re different, you’re someone I can feel at peace with, I don’t need to fight those inner demons when you’re around.” 

Skylar blinked her eyes a few times, shocked at what he had just said. Yes they have gotten closer ever since they got together, yet there are still things deep down that neither have said to one another. She also felt happy that she was a little speck of light for Kapkan, someone who could make him feel at peace. 

“Your anger didn’t get out of check, it’s not like you and Alex got into a fist fight.” She chuckled, then went straight faced. “You guys didn’t right? I mean I think everyone would’ve known.” 

Kapkan laughed, moving closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “No we never got into a fist fight. A few arguments over my attitude, yes.” 

“Good to know, though that would have been a fight to see.” She chuckled. “I am happy that I can bring you peace, at least some of it.” 

“I know I shouldn’t be putting that much pressure on you and you’re under no obligation to be by my side when those nightmares come creeping back.” He exhaled a breath, locking eyes with her. “It’s nice that I can be with someone, romantically and be…..happy. Truly happy.” 

Skylar cupped his cheek, her thumb caressing over the newly shaved skin that was smooth to the touch. Then she leaned over and kissed him. “You’re not putting pressure on me and I never knew I brought you this much happiness.” 

“You do! Every since the day we were tasked with our first mission together, you have always made me feel at ease with everything.” He gently pushed her down on the couch, nudging her legs apart to position himself in between them. “Are you sure you’re okay with doing this solinshko?”

She leaned up, giving him a quick kiss. “I’m more than sure.” 

xXx

They were snuggled up on the couch post-coitus with the plaid blanket throw over their naked bodies clumsily. Skylar was resting her head on his chest, listening to his calming heart beat while his arm was wrapped around her in a firm hold. Like he was holding onto her for dear life. Or it could be due to the fact she was on the edge of the couch and he didn’t want her to fall off. 

Both of them were in pure bliss, happy that they finally accomplished their goal they’ve had for weeks. They’ve lost count of how close they have come to hitting third base before they were either interrupted with their roommates walking through the door or being called for a mission. Kapkan was finally annoyed enough to ask Skylar if she wanted to take some leave time and go up to his cabin for some actual quality alone time. No missions, no friends ruining the moment, just time alone together and the serene nature that surrounded them. 

Skylar moved her leg over his waist to straddle him, looking down at him with a smile spread across her face. “I think after all the waiting we did, it payed off.” 

He grabbed her hips, stilling her as he sat up. Moving some strands of hair behind her ear as he gazed into her hazel eyes - his index finger tracing the large scar that covered a part of her neck and collarbone. He bent his head down, leaving a trail of kisses for her neck down to her breasts.

“It did.” He glanced out one of the windows in the cabin, seeing the sun was starting to set. “I have a surprise for you, get dressed.” 

Skylar quirked her brow, a small smile spreading across her face. “A surprise Maxim?”

“Yes solinshko, a surprise.” 

She got off his lap in search of her clothes that were discarded on the floor - picking up her underwear and pants she noticed how pretty the sunset was. How the horizon was covered in dark pink hues. She pulled on her underwear and jeans and went looking for her shirt, that somehow found itself in the fireplace…..covered in soot. 

Sighing through her nose she grabbed her shirt and violently shook it to get the black sut off of it, but to no avail it stayed. “You could have just dropped my shirt on the floor near the couch, you didn’t need to toss it into the fireplace Maxim.” 

Kapkan pulled on his shirt, looking over at Skylar who showed him the soot covered shirt. His face faltered upon seeing it. “Sorry, I didn’t realize it went that far. Let me put it in the wash so it won’t get ruined.” 

“Okay, and I’ll grab another shirt from my bag. Don’t want to go outside topless.” 

“I wouldn’t mind.” Kapkan smirked as he grabbed the shirt from her hands. “It’s just you and I up here in these mountains.” 

“Of course you wouldn’t.” She rolled her eyes and chuckled. “Maybe when summer comes around I’ll oblige.” 

He walked over to her, wrapping his free arm around her waist and pulled her to his chest. She looked up at him, her hand resting on his chest. “When summer comes around my solinshko, I’ll be making love to you under the stars.” 

“How romantic!” She leaned up, giving him another quick kiss. “Sometimes I think you’re more romantic than you let on.” 

“I’m still working on it.” 

“Well making love under the stars sounds very romantic to me.” She pulled away from him, giving him a small smile. “I’m gonna get another shirt.”  
Skylar headed towards their room to rummage through her bag for another shirt while Kapkan put her dirty one in the wash. She pulled out a navy blue long sleeved shirt and put it on. Glancing over to the nightstand she saw a picture of Maxim and his younger brothers’, posing with their kill. And next to it was a picture of him with Tachanka, Glaz and Fuze. 

She set her bag back on the floor and headed back out into the living room where Kapkan was waiting for her with her jacket in his hands. He helped her into her jacket, then left the cabin. 

During the walk towards wherever they were going Kapkan wouldn’t tell her anything, not even a little hint and as the sun went lower and lower engulfing the world in darkness, she began to feel a little uneasy. The forest at night never seemed like a good idea, but she had Kapkan by her side and she trusted him to get them back to the cabin. 

She didn’t know how long they have been walking, but when they came to a clearing on top of a hill overlooking the sky and the forest, Skylar’s mouth fell to the ground. The stars above were crystal clear, not how they would be if you lived in a town or city and to put simply, it was beyond gorgeous. 

Kapkan laid out the blanket he was carrying for them to sit down on and enjoy the scenery above. He sat down, watching Skylar look up in awe. People might have thought he was crazy living out in the middle of nowhere, but he loved the solitude and it made him feel more at home than living in a city. And he loved the view or looking out his window and seeing the stars above perfectly. 

Tonight his eyes weren’t on the stars like the normally are, instead his attention was on the young operator in front of him. How her face lit up in pure happiness as she stared up, taking in the view he sees every night when he’s home. 

She looked over at him with a big cheesy smile on her face, walking over and sitting down next to him. “This is beyond beautiful Maxim! You don’t get this view from the city and I’m quite jealous you get to see this every night when you’re home.” 

“I was hoping you would like it.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. “Solinshko, this can be your home as much as it is mine. The decision is yours.” 

“Like it? I love it!” She gave him a small smile, then looked back up as she contemplated his words. This could be her home too, if she decided. She couldn’t deny that she loved the quiet of having no neighbors and seeing the wildlife pass through the yard and the view, the view took the cake. Seeing the stars every night would be a dream come true. “I would love that!” 

“You would?” Kapkan wasn’t someone who gets shocked easily, but after hearing she would love to make his little cabin home too, he was. He thought she would think it’s too soon to move in together and in his mind he would be fine if she said now wasn’t the time. 

“Yes.” She turned her attention back to him. “It’s not because of the view either. I love the thought of falling asleep next to you almost every night, waking up every morning and making breakfast together. Sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea and a good book while you work on your traps, just keeping each other company. And snuggling in front of the fire during the winter months trying to keep each other warm. The thought of seeing you everyday triumphs over this gorgeous view above.” 

“I was thinking the same thing. There’s nothing more I would love than to wake up and fall asleep with you by my side every night. To make breakfast, lunch and dinner everyday with you, to take long walks through the forest together. To just be together.” 

Skylar leaned over and kissed him. “That sounds perfect.” 

“Yes it does, solinshko!” 

She snuggled up against him, taking in more of the view. He placed a kiss on top of her head, then gazed up at the night sky. He lost count of how many times he came up here alone to look up at the sky, trying to forget some of his problems for a few hours. Now he can share that view with Skylar every night if they so choose too, like he was now sharing that tiny cabin with her. They were home!


	6. Operation: Parenthood [Kapkan x Skylar]

The sound of crickets chirping was the only thing Kapkan heard as he walked around the cabin with the little bundle of joy all snugged in his arms. Taking in the sight of his newborn son, Aleksei. All swaddled in a baby blue blanket and his tiny little hat with his name on it. 

It didn’t seem real to him that he was now a father, that his own flesh and blood was sleeping soundly in his arms. 

He walked over to the couch and sat down, putting his feet up on the coffee table. Aleksei came into this world a little over 5 hours ago, born on the same bed he was conceived in. 

When Skylar opted for a home birth instead of going to the hospital, he was a little nervous. The nearest hospital was a 20 minute drive, what if complications arises? Thankfully nothing did and labor and delivery were smooth sailing. He also had the wonderful midwife Skylar picked to thank for that as well. 

Almost a year ago to this date they were talking about adding a little addition to the Basuda family, that they both felt it was time to start that family they’ve talked about on and off since they wed, 7 years ago. But neither expected it to happen so fast, that a month and a half down the line he was being told the news he was going to be a papa. How ecstatic he was to tell Glaz, Tachanka and Fuze. 

A small coo forced Kapkan’s attention onto his son, looking down to see the little one awake and looking up at him. He had his blue eyes and wisps of chestnut brown hair like his mama and according to Skylar he looked like his papa. 

“Hi there, I’m your papa.” Aleksei scanned his face, making a sucking sound with his mouth that made Kapkan laugh. “I take it that means you’re hungry Aleksei? Let’s go wake your mama so she can feed you.” 

He carefully got off the couch and headed towards the bedroom. Walking through the doorway he noticed she was up, the still tired look on her face indicated she hasn’t been awake for long. 

“I wasn’t expecting to see you up solinshko. I think Aleksei is hungry.” 

“I was hoping to get another hour but the cramps woke me up.” She slowly moved back against the headboard of the bed, getting herself comfortable before taking the little one. “I can take him now.” 

He handed him over to Skylar, she unswaddled him, letting him stretch his arms and legs as he fed. Kapkan walked to the other side of the bed, carefully getting on and scooting closer to them. Even in her overly exhausted state, Skylar looked down at Aleksei with nothing but love and happiness in her eyes. Nothing could have prepared them for the unconditional love they felt for their son. 

“How are you feeling?” 

She turned towards him, giving him a tired smile. “Tired, a little sore, but beyond happy. I can’t believe he’s here Maxim!” 

“I’m happy he finally decided to join us, I was getting a little impatient.” He kissed her temple, as his hand very gently grazed over Aleksei’s head. “He’s perfect! Just like his mother.” 

“And his father!” She chuckled. “I’m happy he decided to finally join us too. I couldn’t wait to have him in my arms.” With her free hand, she tugged on his shirt, placing a quick kiss upon his lips. “And thank you for being such an amazing husband. I don’t know what I would do without you.” 

“You don’t need to thank me for that, that’s my job. To be there for you, for our family, to love, to cherish. I love you Skylar, more than life itself!” 

“I love you too!” She felt her eyes start to water, making her chuckle. “You’re going to make me cry.” 

“At least they’ll be good tears.” 

“Yeah, that’s true.” 

Skylar looked down at her son to see him looking up at her with his big blue eyes. This was just the beginning of their adventures as parents, neither of them knowing what to expect in the years to come. All they know is that Aleksei will become a big brother someday and that they are in this together. 

A decade ago Kapkan was just another Spetsnaz soldier, doing his job as to terminate terrorists. Back then his life was mundane, he never went out unless it was with Glaz, Tachanka and Fuze. And for the most part, he kept to himself. Now he was a husband…..a father. Skylar, his solinshko, changed his life for the better. 

He always thought his little cabin away from society was home, but he was wrong. His home didn’t have four walls and a roof, his home Skylar. He could be anywhere in the world, and as long as he had her by his side, he was home.


	7. His Angel PT 1 [Tachanka x Skylar]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will get a summary later because i can't think of anything at the moment. But I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Russian Translation
> 
> Printsessa = princess

Tachanka spent most of his adult life a bachelor, no one really caught his eye, until one day when a new recruit named Skylar joined Rainbow. He can still remember their first meeting, Six had issued all the older operators, Thatcher, Montagne and himself to meet her before she was to meet the rest of the FBI. That was the day he became jealous of Thatcher, though he would never admit it to anyone. He was jealous Thatcher would be seeing her everyday to train. 

When Skylar walked into the room, his heart skipped a beat. She couldn’t have stand taller than 5’4, her chestnut brown hair was a inch past her collarbone and her gorgeous hazel colored eyes shined under the fluorescent lights. But her smile was the thing that melted his heart into pieces. He watched her as she shook hands with Thatcher, seeing how her eyes crinkled on the side when she smiled. When it came for him to introduce himself to her, he nearly stumbled over his words. Thankfully he caught himself before that could happen. And five months later he was calling her his! 

He never thought he would find love, true love in his lifetime, but he did. All thanks to Skylar, his kotyonok. 

Tachanka yawned as he opened the door to the nursery. He walked over to the crib by the window, looking down at the little girl who happened to be wide awake and ‘talking’ up a storm. He smiled down as he scooped her up in his arms and settle down in the rocking chair to gently rock her back to sleep.

“Hi my printsessa!” 

He looked down to see her looking up at him with the same hazel colored eyes as her mother. Her little hands found his thumb, pulling it into her mouth to chew on. 

As he gently rocked her, he looked around the nursery. It seems just like yesterday he and Skylar were getting it ready for their soon to be new arrival. As soon as they found out they were having a little girl Skylar couldn’t wait to start decorating the nursery. He can still recall joking with her about the nursery being pink because they were having a little girl. All she did was laugh and say ‘no, the nursery will be purple’. And it was, in the end they decided on a lavender color. 

The lavender of the walls infused well with the white furniture. Making the room bright even when the sun was behind the clouds on an overcast day. But his favorite thing of all in the nursery was the canvas painting Glaz did for them. It was a beautiful painting of two adult bears and their cub in a field of flowers.  
He smiled to himself, thinking back on the day where Skylar jokingly called him papa bear, all because he was overprotective of her and their unborn child. After that it became a joke between them and the rest of the Spetsnaz. But when they opened up Glaz’s gift at the baby shower they couldn’t have been more thrilled.

He looked back down at his daughter who was babbling away as she chewed on his thumb. The tears starting to well in his eyes. It’s been 5 months and everyday he would wake up hoping it was a dream. But it was the same outcome every time, he would turn around to see the empty spot next to him and reality would set in. 

He never thought he would be doing this alone, birthing complications took his better half away and now he was raising their daughter, alone. 

After Skylar’s death, he retired to fully raise their daughter. He still keeps in contact with her parents, splitting his time between Russia and Maine so they can see their granddaughter. Even Glaz and Kapkan will stop by to help or call a few times a week and see how he’s doing. 

He always gives the same answer, ‘I’m doing fine’. In reality it’s the complete opposite, he’s heartbroken and the only reason he’s not in a grave next to his kotyonok is because of their daughter. 

Skylar didn’t deserve to die, she deserved to live and raise their child together liked they dreamt, like they spent nights in bed talking about. 

The one thing he hated the most was their daughter wouldn’t get to know the wonderful women that was her mother. She would never hear her voice or her laugh, she would never feel the comfort of her mother when she’s scared or hurt and she’ll never know her love. 

Tachanka looked back down, seeing that the little one had stopped chewing his finger and was now looking up at him with her big hazel eyes. The tears started to fall as he brought her closer to him, hugging her gently against his chest as he let the tears he’s been holding in for months pour out. 

When she died, she took a piece of him with her, a piece that would never be filled. And he didn’t want it to be filled, that piece belonged to her and only her. But now he had a new kind of love, the love of a child. She needed him, now more than ever and he was going to keep that promise. No matter how hard it is to go day after day without Skylar in his life. He was going to protect that little girl in his arms with everything he has, for her, for her mother and for himself. 

He pulled her away from his chest, looking down at her with blurred vision. He wiped his eyes with his free hand, seeing her smile up at him and giggle. 

“Is seeing your papa cry funny Lulu?” He laughed and tickled her belly, making Lulu laugh even more. “I wish your mama was alive, to see you grow up. You still have me though, you will always have me.” 

He stood up, heading out of the nursery with Lulu in his arms. Heading downstairs he opened the back door to the deck and went outside. They were both met by the warm summer night air as he shut the door behind him. Walking out more into the yard he stopped, pointing up into the sky at the brightest star for Lulu to see. 

“See that star up there Lulu? I like to think that’s your mama, looking down on us. She loves you and one day I’ll tell you about her.” 

When he looked back down, he saw that she had fallen asleep. He softly chuckled and leaned down to kiss her head. He stayed out there a bit longer, looking up at the bright star above, reminiscing on the eight wonderful years he spent with her. 

Heaven wasn’t a place he thought truly existed, now he hopes it does and that Skylar is at peace and happy there. Even if it’s millions of miles away from him. Alexsandr wasn’t one to believe in angels, but Skylar was his angel now, looking down on them both. Little did he know, she never left his side, she was always there guiding him when he was lost. 

He took one last glance at that bright star, a small smile spreading across his face. 

“I love you, kotyonok!”


	8. His Angel PT: 2 [Tachanka x Skylar]

The last thing Skylar remembers was hearing her daughter’s cries echoing through the hospital room. How happy she was to finally welcome that little girl into the world with Alex. Then, nothing. It all happened so fast, one moment she was seeing her daughter for the first time, the next she was watching the doctors trying to revive her. 

She watched as Alex was ushered out of the room, him pleading to let him stay. She followed him, back out into the waiting room where her family waited. How excited they were to finally meet the new addition to the Senaviev family. But that excitement quickly turned to worry and concern when Alex told them what happened. Then they were left waiting until the doctor came out to tell them the news. 

That was the worst moment of her life, watching her parents and husband breakdown after finding out she didn’t makes it. The way Alex’s voice cracked as he asked if his daughter made it and how relieved they all were when the doctor said yes and that he could see her. 

He didn’t leave the waiting room until he was sure her parents were alright with him to go. How he waited for a verbal ‘go meet your daughter’ from her dad to leave them to mourn alone. 

And she followed him again. Into a private room where he sat and waited, the tears still streaming down his cheeks. She wanted to go over to him, wrap him in her arms and say everything will be alright, even she knew that was a lie. She was dead and she has no clue why. 

A nurse came in a few minutes later, with their daughter in her arms. Alex quickly wiped the tears from his eyes and stood up, taking the little one into his arms. 

That’s when she finally got close to him, to see their daughter wrapped in pink safe and sound in his arms. She didn’t even notice the nurse leave the room, to enamored with her daughter. 

She had little wisps of blonde hair like her father and shared the same hazel colored eyes like her mother. She even had a cute little button nose. In Skylar’s eyes, she was beyond perfect. 

Skylar was startled when Alex stood up abruptly, looking over to see the doctor had entered the room. She walked over to stand next to him, glancing between her daughter and the doctor.   
“How did she die? How did my wife die? Everything was fine, what changed?” 

She could hear the desperation in his voice, the hurt, the anger. The doctor motioned for him to take a seat, he denied and kept standing, occasionally glancing down at his little girl. 

“During childbirth a woman can hemorrhage, that what happened with Skylar. In most circumstances we can stop the bleeding, but she was hemorrhaging too much, too fast. We tried for as long as we could to save her. I’m sorry we couldn’t.” 

All Alex could do was nod. “What about my daughter?” 

“She’s perfectly healthy. You’ll be able to take her home tomorrow.” 

“Okay, thanks.” He sighed and looked down to see her sleeping in his arms. “Can I take her to meet her grandparents or does she need to stay back here?” 

“No, no, you can take her out into the waiting room. I’ll have a nurse come get you in an hour. I’m sure she’ll be hungry again by then.” 

Skylar followed them out into the waiting room, where her parents stood up the moment they saw Alex walk through the doors. She watched as all their faces softened when they looked down on the little bundle in Alex’s arms. It made her smile seeing them at peace, even it was temporary. 

“May I?” 

“Of course.” Alex handed her over to Skylar’s mom and sighed. “I should be able to take her home tomorrow.” 

She watched as her mom cradled her first grandchild in her arms, looking down at her with nothing but love. She can still see her parents reaction when her and Alex told them the news, how happy they were to finally be grandparents. Her dad even went out that night to buy a cake to celebrate. 

“That’s good. She’s beautiful, did you and…..Skylar ever pick out a name?” 

“No, we couldn’t agree on a name.” He chuckled. “We were going to wait until we met her. Now that….I know what I want to name her and hope Sky will like it as well.”   
Skylar felt her heart break, she was looking forward to this, to naming her daughter. Now she couldn’t even give a suggestion, no one can hear her. But she trusts Alex with her life and knows whatever name he picked, she was going to love. 

“That’s what we did with her and her sisters’. Nothing felt right until we met them. And I’m sure whatever name you have picked, she’s going to love!” 

“I hope she does!” He smiled down at his daughter, who was still sound asleep. “Lubov. It means ‘love’ in Russian, Lulu for short. Lubov Evelina. Love and light.” 

She felt her own tears well up in her eyes, truthfully she never thought Alex would pick such a meaningful name. And her mom was right, she did love it. 

xXx

Ever since that day Skylar stayed with them. The thought of fully leaving never crossed her mind, she would stay, to guide Alex when need be. 

It was beyond painful in the beginning, seeing Alex lay on his side of the bed at night, running his hand over the spot she used to lay. The nights where he spent most of the time awake, looking over old pictures with teary eyes. Or taking care of Lulu. 

Some nights when she couldn’t stand to watching him cry himself to sleep, she would walk into Lulu’s nursery and lean over her crib and watch her sleep. She wanted to hold her more than anything, cradle her in her arms and rock her. She dreamed about it every night since she found out she was pregnant. And now, now she’ll never get the chance. 

It felt like a cruel joke. And whoever was on the other end of it she wanted to punch more than anything. She’s been on two tours and countless missions where she could have lost her life, but she didn’t. Instead she dies during what was supposed to be one of the happiest days of her life. It was cruel and unforgivable. 

Skylar wanted to be a mom, wanted to raise a family with Alex. She couldn’t wait to go through all the first with Lulu, go on family walks to the park when she got older and teaching her all about her American and Russian heritage. 

She waited, for days to see if an angel or God himself would show. To ask, why her? Why now? No one showed and she was left with a bunch of unanswered questions.   
Maybe this was purgatory? She’s bound to watch Alex being a single father until the day they’re reunited. It was cruel, yes, but she still gets to see him and their daughter. She can still watch Lulu grow up. 

xXx

It’s been half a decade since she’s past. It seems crazy to think it’s been that long. Lulu was now 5 and gorgeous as ever. She had shoulder length blonde wavy hair, big hazel eyes and she was a spitting image of Skylar. Skylar has lost count of how many times Alex had said that to Lulu and she would smile up at him with a big grin on her face and ask ‘really?’. And Alex would always nod his head and say ‘yes you do!’. 

It was a snowy day in Saints Peterburgs, Alex went off to go get something from their room and Lulu was in the living room coloring in her trolls coloring book. Skylar stayed with her in the living room, watching her color. When Alex returned he a black photo album in his hand, making a small smile spread across her face. 

Alex sat on the ground next to Lulu, setting the photo album aside. “Lulu I want to show you something, come here vozlyublennaya!” 

“Coming papa.” Lulu moved over and sat on his lap, she looked so small compared to him. When she saw the photo album she smiled. “Are we going to look at pictures?” 

“Yes we are.” He brought the album up and opened it to the first picture. “This is an album of your mom and I.” 

“That’s my mom?” She asked, pointing to the women in the white dress. “She looks like me.” 

“That is your mom! Her name was Skylar and she was the most amazing women I have ever met.” He took a deep breath, glancing down at one of their wedding pictures. “Actually, you look like her. But you have my color hair.” 

Alex changed the page, flipping over to one of the millions of selfies they took when they traveled. Skylar might have been the one to take dozens of pictures, they only ever printed out a few. A few they wanted to last forever. The one he was staring at was taken at one of her family’s summer bbq’s. 

“What happened to her papa?” She turned her head, looking up at him with curious eyes. 

Skylar sighed and shook her head. As much as she loved Alex was finally introducing Lulu to her, it was still heartbreaking. All those questions she must have and Alex is left to answer them. 

“She…..she died giving birth to you Lulu.” 

Lulu looked down at the picture, then back to him. “Was it my fault?” 

His brows furrowed and he shook his head. “No, never. Somethings just happen, whether we want them too or not. You are not to blame though.” 

“Okay.” She nodded. “Did you want me?” 

Alex sighed and set the photo album to the side, looking down at his little girl. He knew she would have a lot of questions, but never did he expect for her to blame herself for her own mother’s death, at five years old for christ sake. And that worried him. 

“The day your mama told me she was pregnant with you, I felt like the happiest man in the world. We wanted you more than you can ever imagined. Your mother loved you way before you were even born, as did I.” He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his chest. “You will never fully understand how much of a miracle you are to us, to me. The love you have given me has filled that void your mother had left when she past.” 

Skylar wiped the tears away with the back of her hand and moved closer to them. Reminiscing on that day when she found out she was pregnant with Lulu. They just started talking about finally starting a family and 5 weeks later she was staring at that positive pregnancy test. She could barely contain her excitement when Alex walked through the door. Then she told him, and the look of pure happiness etched his features. She can still picture him going down on his knees, kissing her still flat belly and saying ‘Hi little one, I’m your papa and your mama and I can’t wait to meet you’. They were both beyond happy at that moment. 

Lulu wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulders. “I love you papa!” 

He wrapped his arms around her body in a firm hold, closing his eyes and sighing in content. “I love you too, vozlyublennaya!” 

“Do you think mama is still here with us?” She let go of him and sat back down on his lap, looking up at him with her big hazel eyes. 

Alex smiled down at her, moving a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. “I do! I even think she’s here now.” 

“Really?” Her eyes widen and she fiddled with the hem of her shirt. “What should I say?” 

“Whatever your little heart desires Lulu!” 

She nodded and Skylar watched in anticipation. Lulu sighed as she contemplated what she was going to say, then her little face lit up. Making Skylar move closer to them. 

“I would say that I love her and that she doesn’t need to worry about me because I still have the bestest papa in the world taking care of me. What would you say to her?” 

He leaned down and kissed her neck, making her giggle. “I think that’s the perfect thing to say to your mama. I would say that I miss her and love her.” He took a deep breath and sighed. “That I’m beyond grateful I got to spend a decade of my life with her. She was my rock, the light at the end of the tunnel, my kotyonok. And that I thank her for giving me the greatest blessing of all, my daughter!” 

“I think that would make her happy!” 

“I do too!” 

Skylar’s eyes were welling up, her vision blurring through the tears. She wiped them away with the back of her hand and smiled. The past five years were a struggle, watching Lulu grow up without knowing her, seeing Alex struggle as a single parent. How he would sit in their room after putting Lulu asleep, questioning if he was doing a good job. But now, listening to them talk to her, for the first time together, filled her heart with so much overflowing love she thought she’d explode. 

This wasn’t how she thought her life would be like, living in the shadows. Watching from afar. She never did get the answer she wanted, on why she died, but that doesn’t matter now. All that matters is that her job is to guide and watch over the two people she cares about the most. She may not be an angel in the figurative terms, she’s their angel and angels watch over the living!


	9. Operation: Keep Silent Pt: 2 [Skylar x All]

It was the next day and Skylar was walking down the hallway, a little annoyed that the little fun she had last night was cut short. Now all that she had on her mind was to fuck Kapkan and Glaz. And thankfully all she had to do today was train, which she already did and now had the day freed up. 

Turning the corner she spotted exactly who she was looking for, Kapkan. She smiled and jogged over to him, linking their arms together. “Maxim, just the person I was looking for.” 

“And what can I help the solinshko with?” 

She looked around to see if anyone was in the hallway with them, when there wasn’t she turned to him. She placed the palm of her hand on the front of his pants, feeling the outline of his cock beneath the sweats he was wearing. 

“Our fun last night got cut short and I never got the chance to fuck my favorite hunter. Or Glaz for that matter.” 

“Good thing I don’t have anything to do today.” He placed two of his fingers beneath her chin, gently moving her head up so she could look at him. Then he leaned down and kissed her. “How did we all get so lucky to be with an amazing women like yourself?” 

“Thank the vodka! If it wasn’t for that drunken orgy we all had a few weeks ago, this probably wouldn’t be happening right now.” She removed her hand from the front of his sweats. “Shall we continue this in your room?” 

“Yes, yes we shall solinshko.” He grabbed her hand and walked her to his room. 

Skylar waited patiently while he opened the door, letting her go in first. “Does Timur know about this? And will he be joining us?” 

She walked in, toeing her shoes off and turned to him. “Yes he knows, he’s helping Shuhrat with something, said he’ll join us in an hour or so.” 

“An hour?” He walked over to her, gently moving the tank top she was wearing over her head and tossed it to the ground. “We can do a lot in an hour, solinshko.” 

He leaned and kissed her again, this time he deepened it. His hands ran over her ass, easily picking her up, walking over to the bed still entangled with one another.   
Kapkan gently laid her down on the bed, pulling away to look down at her. He grabbed a breast, leaning his head down to take her nipple into his mouth. Skylar moaned, feeling his tongue swirl around it. 

She leaned her head back, arching her back, her hands gripping his blanket. He kissed up her chest and neck until he came to her lips again, with one quick kiss he got off her. Gripping the band of her pants and tugging them down her legs, discarding them on the floor. 

He slid his hands down the smoothness of her inner thighs, nudging her legs apart. He liked his lips as he stared down at her, lust filling his eyes. He tugged off his own shirt, tossing it to the floor to meet with her clothes, then his pants joined. 

She maneuvered herself up the bed, licking her lips in anticipation. Who would’ve thought a drunken night out with Glaz and the rest of the Spetsnaz would have turned her serious relationship with Glaz into a polyamorous one with Kapkan, Tachanka and Fuze. And to say she hated it was a big fat lie. She loved every minute of it! 

Kapkan went to his nightstand, pulling out a few condoms and set them on the there. He motioned for her to roll over. She obliged, rolling onto her stomach then getting up on all fours. 

He came up behind her, plunging a finger into her wet heat, making her moan. He continued to pump his finger in and out, then added another one. With his free hand, he stroked himself to full hardness as Skylar pushed backed on his fingers. So needy he thought. 

She looked over her shoulder, licking her lips again when she saw how hard he was and how eager. His cock twitching with no touch. 

“Have I….ever...told...you...you’re...my...second favorite?” She tried to get her words out in a complete sentence, but with his fingers hitting the right spot over and over again, it proved difficult. 

He withdrew his fingers, motioning for her to turn around again. “I thought that was Alex, solinshko?” 

She turned over on her back, spreading her legs for him. He crawled between them, caressing her cheek with his thumb as he looked down at her.   
“He may please me well but I don’t crave him like I crave you.” She grabbed his hard cock, guiding his cock head right into her wet heat, unprotected. “I just want to feel you, no latex, just you!” 

She let go, letting him snap his hips until he was fully buried inside her. Both moaning as he bottomed out. He gave her a quick kiss and began moving at a slow sensual pace. 

Skylar wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning in ecstasy as his pace got rougher and faster. He grabbed her arms, pinning them above her head in a firm hold. She looked up at him, chest heaving watching the pleasure wash over his face. When his rhythm started to get sloppy she knew he was close, as was she. 

“Don’t pull out Maxim.” 

And with a single snap of his hips, they both came. Skylar held onto him and cried out as her orgasm washed over her. Kapkan mumbled something in Russian and grunted as he spilled inside her. 

When he stopped throbbing he pulled out, collapsing on the bed beside her. She rolled over, cuddling up against him. 

There was a sheen of sweat on both of their bodies, neither cared, too busy coming down from the pure bliss state they were in. He wrapped his arm around her, resting it on her hip and sighed in content. Then his eyes widened and he looked at her in shock. 

“I just came in you solinshko!” 

She chuckled and kissed him. “Yes you did Max, I wanted you too! Don’t worry I’m on birth control, so no little Basuda’s will be joining us anytime soon.” 

“Oh, okay.” He laid back down, resting his other hand on his stomach. “Would you be angry if you were? Having my child I mean.” 

She looked up at him, face neutral. “No, I would be happy I was. I like you Maxim, a lot and I would be overjoyed if I ended up carrying your child someday.” 

His eyes lit up and he kissed her, pulling back with a big grin on his face. “I like you too Sky, a lot. And…”  
He was interrupted when the door opened and in walked Glaz. By the evident tent in his pants he was more than eager. 

Skylar went to move, but was stopped by Glaz. “No milaya, stay like that.” 

“Okay.” 

Kapkan moved on his side, facing her as Glaz stripped free of his clothes. When Skylar hear the familiar sound of plastic, she turned her head towards him. “No, I already had Maxim fuck me without one, now you!” 

Glaz glanced over at Maxim, then to her. “Are you sure?” 

“Positive. You know I’m on birth control Timur, everything will be fine.” 

He nodded and got in bed behind her. Glaz propped her leg up a little with his hand, guiding his cock head into her wet heat, then snapped his hips until he bottomed out. She looked over at Kapkan, motioning for him to come closer with her finger, then she kissed him, deepening it as Glaz fucked her. 

His rhythm was sloppy. He’s been wanting this for a while now she thought. She broke the kiss to moan, seeing Maxim’s cock start to become hard again, eager for another round. She grabbed it and started to stroke him. A low grunt was heard from the back of his throat, making her smirk. 

Glaz held her leg up, slamming into her with sloppy, hard thrusts. He was aching for this, aching for her. His cock twitching inside her with every thrusts, then he let her leg fall, but she kept it in the air, liking how it made him feel inside her. 

He moved his hand between her legs, rubbing small circles around her clit. She gasped, halting her stroking of Kapkan’s cock. He added pressure, turning her into a moaning mess and with one more circle around her clit, she came, moaning his name. Glaz soon followed, spilling inside her. Then Kapkan, with a single stroke he came on her breasts and his chest. The room filling with their moans. 

Once Glaz calmed down a little he pulled out, kissing Skylar’s temple. Then he wrapped his arms around her and hummed. 

She could feel both of their semen run down her thigh. She would need another shower and maybe she’ll take them along with her. Till then she was perfectly content on staying bed between them. 

Kapkan got up, fetching some tissues from the bathroom. 

“Oh good, I’m in the need of a good cleaning now.” She chuckled and grabbed a few, sitting up to wipe up Kapkan’s and Glaz’s mess. 

When she was done, she tossed the tissues away and laid back down. Glaz wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him while she rested her head on Kapkan’s chest and his arm resting around her. All of them feeling happy and content. 

“I think we should just say we’re in a polyamorous relationship, because I don’t want to stop this.” She glanced between both of the men, both of them nodding. “I take that as a yes?” 

“Yes, solinshko. It’s a yes!” 

“I agree with Maxim milaya!” 

Skylar smiled and kissed them both, one at a time. “Good! I don’t know what I would do without my two favorite men. I love you both!” 

Both of them smiled and she found herself in a middle of a hug by both of them. She chuckled and wrapped her arms around them, or at least tried. 

“We love you too!” They both said in unison. 

“Now should we wait and tell Alex and Shuhrat or let them figure it out until they want in?” 

“Wait and tell us what?” said Alex from the door. 

They all sighed and sat up. Alex walked in, followed by Shuhrat who closed the door behind him. 

“I see the kotyonok had fun!” He winked at her as he sat down on the bed. 

“And my little zaika didn’t invite us.” said Shuhrat as he sat in the chair. 

Skylar scoffed and rolled her eyes. “I took you both last night, it was Maxim and Timur’s turn. Now if you boys can’t share then only Maxim and Timur will get me.” 

Both Alex and Shuhrat’s eyes lit up. “What are you saying zaika?” 

“I’m saying if we all agree, we can have a poly relationship. These two have already agreed, now it’s yours.” 

“Of course kotyonok! Any chance I get to be with you and either of these four I’ll take it.” 

She nodded and turned to Fuze. “I agree with Alex!”

“Okay! It’s official then, we’re all together!” 

And Skylar wouldn’t have it any other way!


	10. Double the trouble - requested [Tachanka x Skylar]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this prompt: "You're teasing me again..."

When Skylar looked down at the positive pregnancy test 6 months ago, she was above and beyond happy that her and Alex were finally starting a family. How they both couldn’t wait to hold their little one in their arms and bring the child home. But they never expected to be having twins. And the farther along she got, the more help she needed. 

Now at 7 months along she looked and felt disgusting, all she wanted was them to be out. She lost count of how many people told her to embrace everything about this pregnancy because before you know it there will be a baby in your arms. She would be embracing this pregnancy more if she was having a singleton, but she’s carrying two. That’s more weight on her tiny frame. 

Not everything is bad though, she loves when she can feel the kicks and jabs of the twins or how one moves around a lot when she eats or Alex talks to them in Russian. Those are some of the things she’ll miss when they’re finally here. 

Skylar grabbed the package from the kitchen counter and went to the living room to sit down and open it. When she looked at the address she smiled when she read Glaz’s name, wondering what the man had painted for the twins nursery. Whatever it was, she knows her and Alex will love it. 

She tried opening the box without scissors and to no avail, it failed. Looking behind her she saw the scissors sitting in its normal place on the kitchen counter and sighed. Knowing getting up would be a struggle and she was quite comfy right now, so she grabbed her phone from the coffee table and pulled up Alex’s name. 

“You’re very pregnant wife needs your help, please come down!” 

Before she had time to put her phone down she heard him coming down the stairs with a screwdriver in hand. He walked over to her with a smile on his face that she mirrored back and sat down next to her. 

“What do you need help with kotyonok?” 

“Can you grab me the scissors from the kitchen counter, I forgot them when I came to sit down.” 

He laughed, setting the screwdriver down on the coffee table than got up to grab the scissors. She maneuvered herself so her back was against the arm of the couch, watching Alex walk over to the counter and grab the scissors she so easily forgot, then came back and joined her. 

He grabbed the box from the table and set it between them. “This came from Timur?” 

“Yup. I know it has to be something for the children.” 

“I wonder what he painted now?” He chuckled as he opened up the box. “He’s already done so much for us and the children.” 

“I’m still wrapping my head over that beautiful mural he painted in the nursery!” She pulled the flaps over hearing the cardboard crackle as she did. Looking in she saw three canvas’ and a card. She grabbed the card first and opened it. 

Alex set the scissors down and looked over at her. “What does it say?” 

“This is a little thank you for asking me to be the twins godfather, I’m honored you thought I was the right person and I can’t wait to meet them. Also one of the canvas’ are for you guys, I was going to give it to you on your anniversary but couldn’t wait that long. I hope you like them!” 

Skylar set the card down and pulled out the first canvas, gently pulling off the bubble wrap he had them in. A smile started to form on her face when she saw the initial ‘M’ on the canvas painted in purple with different colored butterflies all over it. She turned it to Alex and handed him it. 

He smiled down at the canvas, running his fingers over the purple ‘M’. “M for Marianna, our little printsessa!” He looked over at Skylar, a small, proud smile on his face. “I never thanked you for naming our daughter after my mom. Thank you for that kotyonok!” 

She stopped unwrapping the second canvas and turned to him. “I think Marianna is a beautiful name and truthfully, as soon as you told me your mother’s name I knew that was the name I wanted to use for our daughter! Also you don’t need to thank me for that.” 

“I still wanted too.” He looked at the canvas in hand, than over to the one in her hands. “I suppose that canvas has a ‘K’ on it?”   
“Yup.” She held it up to show it to him. “K for Konstantin. Awe he drew dinosaurs around it, that’s cute!” 

She handed Alex the canvas and went for the last one in the box. Getting the bubble wrap off of it, tears starting to well in her eyes. It was an exact copy of one of their wedding pictures. She could still recall that day, how the snow started to come down as soon as they went out for their pictures before the reception. 

Skylar was looking up at him while Alex was looking down at her, both completely enamored and in love! Her hand was on his chest, exactly where his heart was and his hand over hers. The snow falling down around them. It was one of her favorite shots. 

“Kotyonok?” 

The sound of his voice made her snap back to reality, she wiped the few tears from her eyes and handed him it. “I know he’s the children’s godfather but we need to do something special for him. He’s going above and beyond when he doesn’t need too.” 

Alex smiled down at the painting, reliving that day over again. “This was one of the happiest days of my life! Seeing you walking down the aisle with your dad, looking as beautiful as ever. Every time I look at you I can’t believe you’re my wife!” 

He set the paintings down on the coffee table, then moved the box aside before moving over next to her and wrapping his arm around her. 

Skylar laughed knowing he heard nothing she said, instead she snuggled up next to him. “That was one of the most happiest days of my life too! How you started to cry when I walked down the aisle and how we almost didn’t get through our vows. Now we’re going to be parents.” 

“You can’t blame me for getting teary eyed, kotyonok.” He chuckled. “And if I recall correctly you did too.” 

“Oh shush!” She chuckled and lightly shoved at his chest. “So did my strong, loving husband finally get the cribs together?” 

“Yes, I did.” 

“Really? I want to go see.” She started to get up, but he stopped her and that made her raise a brow. “Alex why are you stopping me from getting up?” 

“You need to rest, the nursery can wait.” 

“I’ve rested all morning, I want to go see the nursery.” 

Alex sighed, scrubbing a hand down his face, then hung his head. “I haven’t put the cribs together yet.” 

“Does someone need their father in law to come down and help him with putting two cribs together? It’s okay if you do, I won’t hold it against you!” 

He thought she would be mad, but hearing the childish voice come out of her made him laugh. “You’re teasing me again with that, kotyonok? I haven’t put the cribs up because I have something coming for the nursery and it needs to be put in first before the cribs.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“It’s a surprise.” He looked over at her, giving her a small smile. “Timur is coming back next week to do another mural on the wall where the cribs are going. He’s going to paint a tree in the middle of where the cribs will be with two bear cubs in it and at the bottom will be sitting two adult ones, looking up at their cubs playing.” 

She wiped the happy tears from her eyes and kissed him. “The cubs represent the twins and the adults us. That’s really sweet and I’m happy you told me.” 

“I should’ve told you a while ago, but I wanted it to be a surprise.” 

“It still is a surprise!” She leaned up and kissed him once again. “I love you my big ole papa bear!” 

“I guess you’re right.” He wrapped his arm around her, resting the other on her belly and gently caressing it. “I love you too mama bear!”


	11. Kapkan's Birthday [Kapkan x Skylar]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was supposed to come out last month but I decided to work more on the Kapkan x Glaz piece instead of his and Skylar's. But here it is and I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Russian Translations  
> Zvezda Moya = My Star  
> Blagodaryu vas = Thank you

The rain was heard hitting the tarp that Kapkan fastened above their tent. Skylar didn’t believe him that a storm was approaching as they made their way to the spot where he would hunt. But as the day went on, the clear blue sky quickly turned gray and the smell of rain filled her nose. Thankfully the rain held off long enough to pitch their tent. 

From inside the tent Skylar could hear the rain and the crickets chirping in the distance. She was lying on her sleeping bag doodling in her journal while Kapkan was out checking the traps he laid out earlier. 

It was so serene being out in the wilderness, just peaceful nature and them. 

The sound of the tent flap forced Skylar to look up from her doodles to see Kapkan come back into the tent sopping wet. He stayed near the entrance while he took off his jacket and boots, then climbed on top of his sleeping bag next to hers. 

“Did everything go well?” She asked as she put her journal away. 

“It did, the storm hasn’t messed with the traps yet. Hopefully by morning we’ll have catch.” He leaned over, placing a firm kiss upon her lips. “Thank you for coming out hunting with me zvezda moya!” 

“Maxim it’s your birthday, of course I would come out hunting with you. I wouldn’t miss it for the world. And besides it’s not like I haven’t seen you skin a rabbit or two since we got together.”

Skylar moved over closer to him, snuggling up against him with her head resting on his chest. Kapkan sighed in content and kissed her forehead. They’ve been together for nearly a decade now, and married for seven of them, and each time he would go hunting she would accompany him, even when she didn’t have too. It felt nice that he finally had someone to share his life with. 

“Hmm, you can always help you know? I wouldn’t mind.” 

She looked up at him with a raised brow. “Yeah, no. You can do all that.” 

Maxim laughed and kissed her forehead once more. “Whatever you say zvezda moya.”

Skylar laughed, then straddled him. Her fingers tracing down his torso and stopping at his waistband of his pants. “I do say, besides you’re way better at it than I am. And I like watching you, being out here gives you a piece of mind and I see how relaxed you are.”

Kapkan sat up, wrapping his arms around her waist and gazing into her hazel eyes. Leaning down he made their lips meet in a passionate kiss. “Being out in the woods does make me feel at peace, there’s no training, no last minute missions, just nature and peace and quiet. I used to love being out here alone, finally able to get away from people for a few days. That was until you came along, and all I wanted to do was bring you up here.” 

“I’m happy you did!” She gave him a chaste kiss and smiled at him. “Being out here is magical, it’s so serene and quiet, nothing like the buzzing of the city. It makes me want to stay in our little cabin in the woods forever.” 

“What would we do in our little cabin zvezda moya?” 

He fiddled with the hem of her shirt briefly before pulling it over her head and discarding it on her sleeping bag. He leaned his head down, taking a nipple into his mouth, his tongue twirling around it forced a soft moan to escape her lips. 

“Be a normal married couple, no training, no missions, just us. Waking up in the morning to cook breakfast together, spending the rest of the day lounging around the cabin in our pajamas, you working on your traps and snares at the kitchen table and a lot of great sex.” 

Maxim’s face softened and he gave her a small smile. He lost count of how much work has taken away any quality time for them, how they would think they finally had a day or two to themselves than one of them got called. But they made it work somehow, and that was all that mattered. 

“That sounds perfect.” 

“It does.” She got off his lap and went over to her bag, pulling out a small present wrapped in blue and white striped wrapping paper. Very Russian. “Happy birthday my love!” 

“Zvezda moya, you didn’t have too.” 

He grabbed the present from her hand, looking down at it with a smile and curiosity. 

“I know you don’t like to get presents for your birthday but it’s different this time.” 

Maxim nodded his head, then went to open up the little present she got for him. Skylar’s heart started beating rapidly as she watched him open the gift with such care. With ease he opened up the box, pulling the flaps down and looking in it. She watched him pick up the fabric of clothing and read it. She softly smiled when she saw the tears start to well in his eyes, then he looked up at her, happiness etched onto his face. 

“Really?” 

Skylar nodded, her own tears welling in her eyes. “I can’t be more than eight, nine weeks along.” 

She found herself in a tight hug seconds later, a big smile spreading across her face. 

“This is the best birthday present I could ask for zvezda moya. I can’t believe I’m gonna be a papa!” 

“I know, it’s still shocking to me that we’re gonna be parents’ in a few months.” She pulled away from him, giving him a quick kiss, then looked over at his present. The white onesie with ‘Hi papa I can’t wait to meet you’ was lying limp over the box it came in. “You have no idea how hard it was to not tell you I’m pregnant.” 

“How long have you known?” 

He picked the onesie back up, smiling at the wording on the front of it while Skylar went and put her shirt back on. That’s when he noticed there was more in the box, he set the onesie down in his lap and picked up the ultrasound picture. 

“A few weeks.” She moved closer to him, looking at the ultrasound in his hand. “Meet baby Basuda.” 

“He or she is so little.” He turned to her, hand coming to rest on her stomach. Her own hand coming up to cover his. “Blagodaryu vas zvezda moya!”   
“The size of a raspberry. You don’t need to thank me for this, we’ve both wanted to add to the family someday.” 

“I know, I just didn’t think it would happen so fast.”

“I know. We only officially started trying two and a half months ago and I’m already pregnant. I’m happy though, and excited. I can’t wait to meet our little one.” 

Maxim set the onesie back in the box and set it aside, keeping the ultrasound picture in his hand as he maneuvered them into a lying down position. Like clockwork Skylar snuggled up against him, resting her head on his chest. 

“Me too! I should also start to think on renovating the cabin, we need more rooms now.” 

She lifted her head up, resting her chin on her hand as she looked over at him. “We do need more rooms. But I would like you to postpone any renovations until after our child is born. It’s gonna be winter when our little one arrives and he or she will be fine in our room.” 

“Of course.” He set the picture down next to him, a small smile still etched on his face. “I won’t start the renovations until spring, and where would you like to stay until they’re done?” 

“That’s gonna be the hard part, I don’t know yet and thankfully we have time to decide.” 

“We do and right now we should focus on our little addition.” 

“I agree, and I can’t wait until we find out if we’re having a boy or a girl so we can go shopping.” 

Maxim laughed and shook his head, he should’ve known she would be happy about the shopping part. “Will we be getting everything our child needs in one day zvezda moya?” 

“No.” She chuckled. “I do want to get the crib first though, get that out of the way and set up. Everything else we can slowly get before the due date.” 

“Sounds perfect.” 

xXx 

Later that night Maxim was looking up at the tents ceiling while Skylar slept soundly next to him. His mind couldn’t get away from the fact that he was about to be a father in the coming months and that was hindering him from getting a good night's rest. But he didn’t care, all he could picture was taking his son or daughter out hunting with him when they grew older, showing them how to track down animals and build snares. 

There was also that tiny bit of nervousness inside him, he never had to deal with children before and didn’t know if he would be the father his child needed. He knew Skylar would say that was nonsense and he would make a great father to their child. Either way he couldn’t wait until the little one was in his arms and for him and Skylar to give their son or daughter the life they deserve. 

Getting birthday presents weren’t Maxim’s thing since he joined the Army, he would rather spend his birthday with the people he cared about. But the present he received today was the greatest he could have ever asked for. 

He sighed, then turned onto his side and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck and closed his eyes, letting sleep take over.


	12. Glaz's Birthday [Glaz x Skylar]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glaz celebrates his birthday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a miracle this is actually done on his birthday! 
> 
> Russian Translations:  
> Da = Yes  
> Milaya = Darling  
> Lyubov Moya = My love

While Timur was out with Alex, Maxim and Shuhrat getting some early birthday celebration in, Skylar was home with the kids getting things ready for tomorrow. He didn’t want a big birthday celebration and opted to have a small celebration at home with his family. 

Sasha was up in his room working on his present for his papa while Skylar had Lara and Nadya downstairs with her. 

Lara was just a normal curious toddler, wanting to see what her big brother was up too. And as calm as Sasha was, he was still only a child and his patience can run thin. So Skylar thought it’d be best for him to finish up in his room and she would check on him once she got the girls down for a nap. 

Which was proving to be difficult. Every time she would pick up Nadya from her play pen to rock her to sleep, Lara would have a tantrum and want all of Skylar’s attention. Her and Timur knew having kids so close in age would stir up some problems here and there, they just never realized Lara would be this attached to both of them. But they did fear it was more than attachment, it was jealousy. 

And on cue, as soon as she picked up Nadya, Lara ran over to her, jumping up and down with her arms raised and tears in her eyes. 

Skylar placed Nadya on her hip and crouched down to Lara’s level. “You don’t need to cry every time I pick up your sister my princess.” 

With her free hand she picked up Lara too and walked over to the couch, hoping Lara wouldn’t try and smack poor Nadya who was minding her own business. Sitting on the couch with both girls on each side of her, she was brainstorming how she was going to feed Nadya before her nap without Lara having a fit. 

She didn’t want to call Timur since he was out with guys and it wasn’t fair to him to have his own birthday celebration get cut short. And she couldn’t call Maxim, Alex or Shuhrat either because they were with him. That meant she needed to figure out how to occupy Lara for the next half hour to forty-five minutes. 

Skylar moved barely an inch and Lara was already clinging to her for dear life. 

“No mama! Stay.” 

She sighed through her nose, caressing her little face. “Mama isn’t going anywhere. Will you be okay just sitting next to me while I feed your sister?” 

Lara glanced over at Nadya who had Skylar’s shirt in her mouth, then back to Skylar and nodded. Skylar let out a breath and settled back down on the couch, and as happy as she was about Timur getting some alone time, she couldn’t wait for him to be back home. 

xXx

She doesn’t know how it happened, but Skylar finally got both girls down for a nap with limited fussing. And while Lara and Nadya napped she headed up stairs to check on Sasha. She was surprised he never came down, wondering where she was or why she hadn’t come and checked up on him yet. 

Skylar walked into his room, seeing him sitting by his easel with his paints and brushes painting his papa a present. He was smart and had the back of the easel facing the door so no one could see what he was painting. 

“How’s the painting coming along my angel?” She walked over to him to look, seeing he was very close to finishing. 

“Good. Do you think papa will like it?” 

She wrapped him in her arms, pulling his head to her chest and kissing it. “Your papa is going to love it Sasha! He will love anything that comes from you.” 

He looked up at her, blue eyes piercing into her hazel ones. “He will?” 

“Of course he will.” She chuckled and sat down on his bed. “It won’t matter what it is, he’ll love it.” 

Sasha set his paintbrush down on the palette and let out a small sigh. Skylar watched him for a moment, realizing he looked worried and even a little sad. That wasn’t something you saw with a happy go lucky kid like himself often and that worried her. 

“Come here!” He hopped down from his stool and walked over to her. That’s when he found himself on her lap and her arms wrapped around him. “Tell mama what’s wrong?” 

“My painting isn’t good like papa’s.” 

“Sasha don’t say that, your painting is wonderful. And someday you might even be a greater painter than your papa.” 

He looked up at her with wide eyes, like she just told him the greatest secrets of the world. “Greater than papa?” 

“Yes, greater than papa.” She chuckled and hugged him a tad harder. 

“Wow.” She could tell he was contemplating her words by the confused look on his face, then he wrapped his arms around her neck. “I love you mama!” 

“I love you too my angel!” 

He slid off her lap and went back over to his painting. Picking his brush up and dipping it into the blue paint that was on his palette. Skylar wasn’t in any hurry to leave and with the girls down for a nap, she had some free time to watch him. 

“Mama?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Why do you call me your angel?” 

“Because you’re a true gift from God, sent down from heaven to me and your papa.” A soft smile spread across her face and then she frowned. “There’s still so much we haven’t told you.” 

“You can tell me now.” 

“I wish I could.” She chuckled. “There’s just some things that aren’t for children's ears to hear. You’ll find out eventually.” 

“Why?” He stopped his painting, looking over at her with the same gorgeous blue eyes as his father. His stare curious. 

Skylar’s face softened, and she sighed. Every inch of her being wanted to tell him the truth. How her and Timur were trapped for weeks in an abandoned mine fighting to stay alive. That during that time they grew closer, eventually confessing their love and in their weak state still somehow had enough energy to make love. It was only one time, then a few days later they were rescued. 

Sex was the farthest thing from their minds after that. All they cared about was getting healthier and enjoying the fact that they survived. Than five weeks later Skylar finds out she’s pregnant. She’s not a true believer, but there are some things she can’t help but think came from a higher power. And Sasha was one of them. She could’ve gotten pregnant at anytime, but why then? When her and Timur were at the lowest points in their lives, slowly dying and their one sexual encounter was the one that caused her to conceive their son. She knew it had to be for a reason, or maybe he was just a plain miracle. 

“Come here.” Sasha put his paintbrush back down, then walked over and sat down on his bed next to her. “Ten months before you were born your papa and I ended up getting trapped in an abandoned mine for weeks. No radio, and hardly any food and water. I also got badly injured on the fall down, where your papa helped patch me up. As the weeks passed by and I was slowly getting better, that hope of being rescued was dwindling. Your papa knew my hope was fading, little did I know he felt the same until he finally confessed that he loved me.” 

She smiled to herself, then looked over at Sasha who stared at her in awe and slight fear. “You know where babies come from now, right?” 

“Yes.” 

“Well your papa and I did that and two days later we were rescued. After that we started our relationship and worked on getting our strength and health back. Five weeks later I find out I’m having you.” She took a deep breath, then sighed. “It wasn’t an accident that at your papa’s and I lowest points in our lives, where we came together to embrace, to feel alive for one last time that I fell pregnant with you. If there is a God, he had a reason and I never stopped trying to figure that out.” 

Sasha moved closer to her, linking their arms together and resting his head on her arm. She loved how compassionate her little man was, and how in-tune he was to his own emotions, even for a boy of almost seven. 

“Have you figured it out mama?” 

“I think I have.” She chuckled softly. “Your papa and I thought we would die down there, away from the world. Alone. You are a constant reminder that your papa and I survived. That we finally confessed our love and that love created someone we love more than the world itself. You’re an angel baby Sasha, sent straight down from heaven.” 

Sasha was quiet beside her, she looked down at him seeing his was taking in all that she said, making sense of it all. She still wasn’t sure if he was even old enough to know what exactly happened and hoped he would have nightmares over it too. It was pretty uncommon to tell your seven year old son that his mama and papa almost died. 

“I don’t get it mama!” He looked up at her with confusion in his eyes and she laughed and kissed his nose. 

“You will in time my sweet angel!” 

xXx

Later that night Timur and Skylar were lying in bed with Nadya playing with some of her toys in between them. After a long day they just wanted to spend some quality time together and little Nadya decided sleep wasn’t a thing right now. 

“From all the chaos today I never asked if you had a good time out with Alex, Maxim and Shuhrat.” 

She looked over at him, seeing he had his phone out taking pictures of Nadya with a smile on his face. “I did, it was a nice little break from fatherhood. I know I was only gone a few hours but I missed you guys and couldn’t wait to get back home.” 

“It’s good to get a little break away from the kids every now and then. I know the girls missed you and so did Sasha. You’re going to love his present.” 

He set his phone down and turned to her, seeing the slight twinkle in her hazel colored eyes. “I’m sure I will. I know it’s a painting, I accidentally walked in on him while he was working on me and he kicked me out of his room.” 

She laughed, a small smile spreading across her face. “He’s been working on it on and off for the past few weeks. I’m very proud of him for sticking it out. He’s another artist in the family!” 

“A few weeks? Really? Wow!” A small, proud smile starting to form on his face. “Another artist. I wonder if the girls will be ones too.” 

“Only time will tell.” She looked over at Nadya, seeing her chewing on the side of her pacifier. “I told Sasha the story today. In an age appropriate way of course.” 

“He asked about why you call him your angel again, didn’t he? What did he say?” 

“Yes and that he didn’t get it. I knew he wouldn’t and that’s fine, he will the older he gets.” She glanced at the clock, reading that it was already past midnight. Then she leaned over placing a firm, yet passionate kiss on his lips. “Happy birthday Tim Tam!” 

xXx

Skylar’s family always went big for birthdays and that was a tradition she wanted to do with her own family one day. And Timur’s was no exception. 

His birthday started off with a wake up call from Lara. The toddler woke up earlier than expected and Skylar brought her into their bedroom, where she crawled over to him and snuggled up with him. They ended up watching some children's movie until Sasha woke up. 

For breakfast Skylar made him his favorite. Syrniki. Both Timur and Sasha gobbled them down in the matter of a few minutes. Skylar took her time since she was keeping an eye on the girls while they ate. 

By mid morning, Sasha couldn’t wait anymore and begged to give his papa his present. Neither of them could tell him no, so Skylar set Nadya on the floor with some toys and Lara was sitting on Timur’s lap on the couch with her blanket she brings everywhere with her. 

Sasha was slowly coming down the stairs with the canvas in hand, Skylar trailing behind him to make sure he got down the stairs safely. He ran over to him with the canvas in both hands and handed it to him. 

“Happy birthday papa!” 

Timur grabbed the canvas from him and turned it so he could see it. His face softening as he looked down, seeing a Ural Owl sitting on a branch during the night. The off white and brown of the owls feathers contrasted nicely with the dark background and the moon. 

“Sasha! I love it!” He set the painting down beside him, bringing Sasha in for a hug and a kiss on the head. “Thank you! I’m not even sure where to hang it up, the bedroom or down here. What do you think?” 

“You’re welcome papa! I think you should put it up in here, next to yours.” He pointed at the landscape painting on the wall, it wasn’t Timur’s typical painting style but he wanted to change things up a bit and use some of those non vibrant colors he owned. 

“I think that’s perfect! Why don’t we both put it up later?” 

He jumped up and down in excitement. “Da!” 

When Timur glanced over to Skylar, he noticed she had a small gift in her hand. He raised a curious brow, a small smile tugging on his lips. “You didn’t have too milaya!” 

“I know, but I did anyway!” She sat down beside him, taking Lara off his lap and setting her on hers, then handed him the gift. 

He smiled over at her and took the gift from her hand. It was wrapped in your stereotypical ‘happy birthday’ wrapping paper with a bow. He took the bow off first, placing the sticky part on Sasha’s forehead, making him laugh, then tore the wrapping paper off. 

He carefully opened the box, pulling out the gift that was still in its plastic. Easily tearing through the plastic he pulled out a few items. The first item was a charm, as he looked closely to the details he noticed it had a picture of all three kids and on the back it said ‘we love you papa’. 

“Now when you’re at work, the kids will always be with you!” 

Timur turned to her, eyes glistening. “Thank you lyubov moya! Now when I’m looking down my scope I’ll have the three looking back.” 

“You’re welcome!” She leaned over, giving him a chaste kiss. “I know how much you hate leaving and I thought it would be a nice gift. To have something with them on it.” 

“It’s perfect!” 

He set the charm down on the coffee table, then looked at the other item in his hand. It was another charm, but instead of the kids it was of him and Skylar. Now he could have everyone with him when he’s at work. 

“Thank you, again!” 

“You are very welcome!” 

The rest of the day was spent as a family, and since the weather was nice most of the day was spent out in the backyard playing with the kids. 

Ever since Timur became a father, he didn’t care much for getting presents for his birthday, he just wanted to spend the day with his family. But he couldn’t deny getting something homemade from one of the kids was the best present he could ask for. Having them take the time to sit down and make something for him, even when they’re under no obligation to do so. It was heartwarming that they would rather draw or paint something for him than buy him something. 

As the day dwindles to night, Timur and Sasha put up his painting on the wall and they all had cake afterwards. It turned into a show when Nadya tried her first piece, and loved it. Since it went all over face and hands. 

Now that the kids were all bathed and in bed, Skylar and Timur were cuddling in bed post-coitus. Her head was resting on his chest and his arm was around her, both in perfect bliss. 

Yesterday he spent some very much needed quality time with his friends for an early birthday celebration and today he spend his actual birthday with his family. It was low-key and it was exactly what he wanted.


	13. [Kapkan x Skylar] A-Z NSFW Alphabet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gear-redfield asked: Kapkan x Skylar for the A -Z list. This ship of Skylar's it needs attention also.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add my headcanons of the pairing as well, mostly to keep them organized.

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

They are both very affectionate afterwards. kapkan will automatically take her into his arms and she’ll rest her head on his chest and trace over old scars he harbors while he caresses her body. Then they’ll just lie in bed, talk, kiss and cuddle. 

B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Kapkan loves the curve of Skylar’s hips, and her chest ‘cause her titties fit perfectly in his hands and he usually has a handful of them when he falls asleep. Skylar loves Kapkan’s torso, how broad his chest is. She also loves his hands and what they do ;)

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

Kapkan is a very serious man….he usually comes in a condom. No little Basuda’s right now. Skylar doesn’t care, just not on her face or back. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Kapkan will never admit how much he loves when Skylar fondles him during a briefing, leaving him a horny mess all mission until they get back to the base. Where he will take her without a second thought. Skylar loves it when he gets too rough, and leaves marks on her body. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Skylar is more experienced in that department. Kapkan loathes hookups and will only sleep with someone if he fully trusts them, so his sexual encounters are slim. While Skylar has had numerous hookups in the past and doesn’t mind them. 

F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

For fast pace, doggy or the likes. Anything that has Skylar bent over so he can pound into her. For slow and sensual, the good ole missionary or lazy dog. Kapkan is also a fan of lap sex. Seeing Skylar straddle/ride him while he has free reign to fondle and caresses her body is a big plus. 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Skylar is the more humorous one and will crack a bunch of jokes. She’s had sex enough times to know anything can happen, so just go with the flow. One time she narrated having sex like a nature documentary, until full penetration happened. 

“The hunter stalks it’s prey, looking for a weakness before pouncing..” 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

Skylar hates having hair on her body, so she’s well groomed. But, if she’s in the mood for change, she’ll change up her bikini area. Kapkan is a mix. Some body parts (i,e groin and face) he keeps well groomed, but others he doesn’t bother. Besides Skylar doesn’t mind some chest hair. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

Kapkan will caresses and kiss her as they both let their orgasms wash over them. Or he’ll hold onto her tightly while she waits for her’s to die down a little. All depends on the position. Skylar is more intimate after he orgasm is done. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

These 2 will only masturbate if the other is away on a mission. Kapkan has a few racy picture and videos of Skylar he uses to jack off too. And no, they are not on his phone. Skylar will use some of her toys. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Dirty talk, bondage (light), and ice play (Skylar) 

L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)

Their bedroom. Where they can do whatever they want and take however long they want. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Biting, kissing, groping. Heated make out sessions. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Role playing rape, pain play, masochism, and anything that could potentially hurt the other. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Kapkan loves receiving, and even though he’s not that experienced in this section he does like giving too. Hearing Skylar’s moans while his tongue circles her c*it is music to his ears. Skylar likes both, even though she can have a hard time giving. 

P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

For the most part, fast and rough. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

Kapkan doesn’t like them. He would rather have proper sex where he can soak in all of Skylar. She on the other hand doesn’t mind them from time to time. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

They both are game for experimenting new things. And do every now and then. As for risks, not really, the only risk they take is unprotected sex. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

Skylar can last a good 2-3 rounds when really horny. Kapkan can last 2 on a good night. If Skylar is still horny, and Kapkan can’t go another round, he’ll use a toy on her or oral. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

Skylar does, and she does use them on herself. 

U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)

Skylar likes to tease him more when she knows he can’t do anything about it. During a briefing, running errands, in public. Kapkan teases more in the bedroom. He’ll edge her on until she’s begging. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Skylar is pretty vocal, but not that vocal. Kapkan on the other hand is more on the quiet side but you can still hear his moans. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

This isn’t going to be NSFW but…..their favorite past time is camping/hunting. Just spending a week in the woods, hiking, fishing, stargazing will always outdo city stuff. And after their children arrived the camping/hunting trips just got a whole lot better! 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

Kapkan is a good 7 ½ inches in length with a decent size girth. Also a little vein-y when fully erect. If I wasn’t afraid of getting monetized I would show a picture. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

Skylar is above average. She’s has a very high sex drive. While Kapkan is pretty average. Though with his age, it’ll be going down soon. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards) 

Skylar falls asleep a lot faster and usually in his arms. While it takes a little longer for sleep to take him. So he’ll just watch her sleep and caress her body until sleep finally takes him too.


	14. [Tachanka & Skylar] NSFW A-Z

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: F c j k t w o For Tachanka and your oc skylar

Tachanka: 

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

The only place Tachanka is cumming in, is a condom. 

F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

Bent over, up against a wall, missionary, he doesn’t care. But if his SO is quite smaller than him, he will find a position that won’t put all his weight on them or make them or him cramp up. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon) 

He doesn’t jack off as much as he used too. between his age and work, he’d rather work on his gun or sleep. But when he does need to rub one out, he’ll lock himself in his room, take off his clothes and lay on his bed until he’s satisfied. And then takes a shower. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Dominance and dirty talk (both doing and receiving). 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Both! His skills on giving are quite good. He’s been around long enough to experiment on both a man and women. 

T = Toys (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

He doesn’t own any, but he is willing to buy one or two if his SO wants them. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

He’s very attentive in bed. Making sure his SO doesn’t overdo it, because he knows how big he is. He knows he’s not a small man, literally and figuratively and the last thing he wants is to bring his SO pain during a time of pleasure. 

Skylar-

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

If she just got with her SO, a condom is a must, but if she’s been with her SO for a while or she’s married, as long as it’s not on her face or back, she doesn’t care. 

F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

Anything that gives deep penetration. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

If she’s on base, masturbating is pretty rare, no matter how much she needs to get off. If she does need too, she’ll do it in the shower, late at night and hope no one comes in. If she’s home, the toys come out to play. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Dirty talk, light bdsm, and ice play 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Receiving baby. Skylar does like to give, but because her gag reflex sucks, she’s not that good at giving to a guy, but a women is a different story. 

T = Toys (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

She does own a few toys, but only uses them when she’s at home. Which is very rarely. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

Skylar can get quite dirty in the bedroom. So much so, it actually shocks people sometimes. And it makes her laugh every time.


	15. [Tachanka x Skylar] Fluff HCs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Q w y Skylar/Tachanka

Q uirk: Some random ability they have that’s beneficial in a relationship.

Skylar loves to sing, and she’ll sing anywhere, the shower, cooking, washing dishes, cradling a child, it doesn’t matter to her. And every time Tachanka will stand near by, listening with a proud/happy smile on his face. 

When Tachanka works on his LMG he’ll hum an old Soviet Union tune he remembers from his Red Army days. Half the time he doesn’t even know he’s doing it, but Skylar loves every second of it. 

W ild Card: A random fluff headcanon.

Every Friday night they have a movie night with the children. Where the little ones can pig out on any type of candy, ice cream, popcorn they want. It was a tradition Skylar grew up with and wanted to pass down onto her children. It’s also a good way to calm down from a hectic school week. 

Y earning: How will they cope when they’re missing their partner. 

Skylar will try and occupy herself with random things when Tachanka is gone. Whether it’s cleaning her guns/house, or she’ll go out and do errand. If the children are in the mix, then she’s on full motherly duty. If her pining for him is strong, she’ll go through pictures on her phone of him/them together and just wait until he comes home. 

Tachanka will normally work on his LMG, it’s something that can calm him when she’s away. Or he’ll do some chores around the house that needs to be done, laundry, dishes, taking out the trash, putting new sheets on the bed, etc. His pining is ten times worse, he worries about Skylar so much that it physically hurts him and the majority of the time it doesn’t leave him until she’s back home, in his arms.


	16. I love you and I'm sorry [Tachanka x Skylar]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tachanka fell in love, only to have it ripped away from him in a blink of an eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I woke up this morning and I needed to write this, don’t know why I just needed too. Because I apparently love ripping my whole heart out.
> 
> Russian: Moi Sliadik = My sweetness. Kotyonok = kitten

Everyone who was apart of the Outbreak never came back the same, everyone had some form of PTSD even if they hated to admit it. But Jager and Tachanka came out of it the worst. 

Jager was injured and alone in the dark after having his helicopter taken down, waiting for whatever loomed in the darkness to attack. And how those seconds felt like years waiting for his rescue, hoping they could get to him first instead of those monsters. 

Tachanka lost the love of his life there. Everyone made it out besides Skylar. His kotyonok! 

He can still see her smiling face after rendezvousing with them after getting separated, how happy and relieved she was to see them. And how that smile quickly turned to fear when a rooter teleported right behind her, piecing her abdomen. Doc did all he could, unfortunately she succumbed to her wounds, leaving Tachanka angry and broken in the middle of the battlefield as he held and rocked her colding corpse. 

It was only six months ago, to him it felt like a lifetime. The home he shared with her used to be filled with laughter and love, now it felt empty. 

As he sat at the kitchen table, pouring himself another shot of vodka his eyes kept darting to the small purple journal Skylar always kept with her. He carried it everywhere with him because it made it feel like she was still with him. He never opened it though, feeling it would be a breach in privacy, even if she was gone. Deep down he knew she wouldn’t care, she never did before, she was always open with sharing her things with him. 

He sighed through his nose, downing the shot of vodka and poured himself another one. 

This kitchen housed so many good memories, him cooking her breakfast every morning and every time she would argue and say she could do it herself. And every time he would just laugh and go back to cooking. Them cooking dinner together every night while listening to one of her playlists, her singing and dancing around the kitchen making him laugh every single time. 

The one thing he missed the most was watching her bake. Turning the kitchen into a mess with flour and different ingredients everywhere. He would always sit at the table, giving her space as she went to work with whatever she was baking that night. He can still picture her chestnut brown hair up in a bun, flour on her face as she read the recipe off her phone. Occasionally looking over at him with a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye. And even sometimes he would walk over and steal a kiss or two, tasting what she was baking. Those were simpler times, the times he would sell his soul to get back. To get her back. 

Now his days were filled with taking his frustration out on still targets and working on his LMG. His nights however were filled with drinking and crying himself to sleep, reaching out to the spot next to him, where she used to lay. 

After another shot he slammed the shot glass down and grabbed the purple journal. He couldn’t take it anymore, he needed to read and see what was inside. 

With shaky hands he opened it, having a picture fall out into his lap. When he went to pick it up, he noticed it was of them, snuggled up on the couch in the rec room on base. Glaz was the one that had taken it, then sent it to them that night. Skylar later had it printed out. 

He flipped through her journal, seeing the sketches she did while bored and finding another few pictures in the middle of it. Most of them were of them, a few of him and either Fuze, Kapkan or Glaz and a few of Skylar and Ash. 

Taking a deep breath he felt the tears well in his eyes, blinking them away for the most part. He set the pictures aside and continued looking. Most of the journal were of her sketches until towards the end, where she actually wrote a few things down. 

“Well I didn’t fuck up this mission, THANK GOD. I don’t know why Six picked me to defend a hostage until evac arrives, that’s not my expertise to sit and wait and barricade. I’m a roamer, anyways I was just happy with the operators she chose for said mission. But the real person I need to thank is Tachanka, he saved my life by pulling me out of the line of fire. Definitely need to buy him a whole case of vodka, though I don’t think that’ll fully pay off that debt.” 

He softly chuckled, knowing exactly what mission she was talking about. Everything went fine, they were killing each terrorist with ease until one breached a wall near where Skylar was, stunning her. If he didn’t grab her back the back of her uniform and yanked her across the bed she would’ve been killed and he couldn’t have that. 

She did thank him a day later, and that night changed their relationship for good. The morning after, she was officially his. 

He continued down to the bottom paragraph, a small smile spreading across his face. 

“I have never met someone more loving and caring than Alex, he treats me like a queen. He’s completely different than how I imagined him as a boyfriend, and I couldn’t be happier. Truthfully I think I love him and I know he loves me, even if he hasn’t admitted it yet.” 

He turned the page to see it blank, then a piece of paper pricked his hand. He grabbed the corner of the paper, slowly pulling it out of the journal. As soon as he saw what it was his heart sank even more and he quickly opened to the page where the photo was. 

He held it tightly in his shaking hands, the tears welling back in his eyes, blurring his vision. “Why didn’t she tell me? Why didn’t she tell me she was pregnant?” 

Wiping his eyes he went to look at the page, seeing a few things written down. 

“I’m pregnant, PREGNANT! Doc confirmed it an hour ago and I’m at a loss for words. I can’t wait until Alex gets back from his mission so I can tell him he’s going to be a papa. He’s going to be so happy, as am I. I can’t believe I’m really going to be a mom.” 

He continued reading….

“As soon a he comes back home, Six is calling both of us for a new mission. Apparently there’s an Outbreak in Truth Or Consequence, New Mexico. Ash asked specifically for both of us. I guess telling him will have to wait.” 

He glanced back down at the ultrasound picture, tears sliding down his cheeks. He didn’t just lose his girlfriend that day, he lost his unborn child too. A child that would have been loved and spoiled by both parents. And she was right, he would’ve been very happy about this unplanned miracle. Now his heart broke even more than he thought was plausible. 

He set the photo down on the table flipping through the rest of the pages, all were empty but one. There was a sketch of him sitting at Ash’s briefing with his feet up on the table and him on his phone and a folded up piece of paper. He softly smiled, grabbing the piece of paper, and letting the journal close on it’s own.   
Leaning back in his chair he unfolded the piece of paper, noticing it was a letter for him. Dated back during the outbreak. 

He took a deep breath and started to read it. 

“Alex, moi sladik! This is the last thing I want to be writing, a goodbye note but after what I saw in that hell, I’m not so sure all of us will make it back and I wouldn’t forgive myself for not saying goodbye. 

You have made me the happiest woman in the world, there’s not a day that goes by where I don’t feel grateful that you’re mine. I wake up and go to bed filled with so much love that I feel like I’m going to explode and it’s all because of you! Yeah we still have our bad days, like every other couple where it feels like this is the end. Only to have our love rekindle in full force. And we still always had our very good days, filled with lots of laughter...and kissing. The nights I would fall asleep in your arms and still wake up there in the morning. 

I used to be so afraid of falling in love because every time I did I would get hurt. But with you, it came as easy as breathing, I don’t have to hide my true self from you because I know you’ll love me either way. As I love you! 

I hope we both make it out of here and raise the child I’m now carrying. The child I want to tell you about so badly. But we need to keep our heads in this fucked up game and if I told you I know what you would do and right now I need a live boyfriend, not a dead hero. And our child needs a live father. 

I can’t wait to see you as a papa, rocking our child to sleep while you hum an old Russian lullaby to him or her. Playing with our child, teaching them right from wrong and all the stories they’ll be told from your Red Army days. This child is going to be so grateful to call you their papa. 

As I sit here writing this in our tent, you snoring softly beside me I can’t help but wonder what the universe has in store for me, for us. In a way I think that’s the beauty of being alive, we don’t know what our lives will bring. There is one thing I know for sure, is that I love you, more than anything in this world. 

If I don’t make it back, I just want you to know that everyday I spent with you was the best day of my life! I love you Alex, don’t ever forget that! And I’ll be watching over you.” 

He set the letter down, tears streaming down his face. He grabbed the vodka bottle in a tight grip, chucking it at the cabinets. Glass and the clear liquid now covering a part of the kitchen floor. He couldn’t deal with the pain much longer, everyday was hell and he just wanted his kotyonok back. 

So he stood up, picking up the journal and the photo’s and headed up to the room he and Skylar used to share. 

Glaz found him a week later, after not hearing from him and he became worried. As he looked down at his lifeless corpse, blood splattered on the white covers and headboard, he noticed a letter in his hand. Carefully pulling it free from his grasp, Glaz opened it and read it, when he flipped it over there was one more sentence, reading. 

“I love you and I’m sorry.” 

With tear-filled eyes he looked back at his body, noticing the ultrasound photo close by. He turned away, grabbing his phone from his jacket pocket. When he got to the door he turned back to look at his friend one last time. “I hope you’re with your family now Alex. I hope you’re at peace.”


	17. Jade Helm AU HCs [Tachanka x Skylar]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some headcanons that include Tachanka's 'canon' kids, that are the AU version of Jade Helm.

 

  * Tachanka would have told her about his kids as soon as they got together. That night he probably spent a good hour showing her pictures of them. And she would ask about them, wanting to know more. He was actually very surprised she was okay with him having kids from a previous relationship and that it didn’t seem to stop her from wanting a romantic relationship with him. 



 

  * To make things less awkward for the kids, Tachanka thought it’d be best for his kids to meet Skylar through either facetime or skype when he was talking with them. In the beginning Skylar and Tachanka could tell it was a little awkward for his son (I HC him being the oldest) and they didn’t know exactly what to talk about, that soon changed and it would always make her smile when she heard him ask where Skylar was so he could talk to her. His daughters’ automatically loved her, even if one was a little shy talking with her at first. 



 

  * When they met for the first time Skylar was pretty nervous, talking through a screen is a lot different than meeting your boyfriends kids face to face. But when they got to Hereford (kids were spending a week with their dad) his middle child ran up and hugged Skylar. That seemed to ease her nerves a bit. 



 

  * The more Skylar and his kids spent time together, the closer they got. Tachanka absolutely loved how hands on she was with them, whether she was playing a game with his son or drawing with his daughters’, it made him feel happy that everyone he loves and cares about was getting along. 



 

  * Skylar never wanted to feel like a mom to them, instead either a friend or sister. Even after her and Tachanka got married, she might legally be their step-mom, but she wouldn’t be against it if one or all wanted to call her mom. As long as the kids feel comfortable enough to call her that, than she is all for it. 



 

  * When Skylar and Tachanka found out they were expecting, they were both ecstatic and nervous. Both wondering how his other kids would feel about it. A few weeks later, when they told them, their worries soon disappeared when all of them were happy about having a younger sibling. His son wanted a little brother, while his daughters’ wanted a little sister. In the end they got both (Skylar has twins). 



 

  * In the beginning of their relationship Tachanka was very nervous about telling Skylar about his kids. She’s young, probably doesn’t want to deal with that kinds of responsibility yet. To his surprise she stuck around, saying him having kids isn’t a problem and they’ll find their footing eventually. And she was right. Skylar got along greatly with his kids, which was the most he could ask for. In the end Tachanka got back what he lost, a family. ~~(This doesn’t count his sister and nieces and nephews, more so on a husband, wife, kids sort of family.)~~




	18. Suspension Without Suspense [Glaz x Skylar]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Skylar get’s tasked with a mission, Glaz it left watching their toddler son, Sasha for a few days until she returns. The morning of her return Glaz wakes up to find Sasha not in their room. Sending the sniper into a panic, will he be able to find Sasha before Skylar gets back? 
> 
> Also based on prompt: "I lost our baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I decided to do a cute little one-shot based on a prompt that could be very sad for Glaz and Skylar. This was also an idea I had for awhile because I picture their son having a very close relationship with one of his ‘uncles’. This also turned into 96% fluff and 4% angst. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Russian Translation: Opezdol = Idiot. Tysyacha blagodarnostee = A thousand thanks. Pozhaluysta = You’re welcome. Da = Yes.

“I miss mama.” Sasha looked over to his papa from the floor where he sat playing with some of his toys. It was late and Timur thought it’d be best to wind him down in their room. “When is she coming home?” 

Timur gave him a small smile and slid down to sit on the floor with him. “She’ll be home tomorrow.”

Sasha put his action figure down and crawled into Timur’s lap, resting his head on his shoulder and wrapped his little arms around his neck. Timur smiled to himself as he wrapped his arms around his son in a gentle yet firm hug. He couldn’t thank the stars enough that they granted him and Skylar such a sweet, loving and laid back child. Sasha was such a blessing to them both, as well as to his aunts and uncles. 

“That’s a long time papa, why can’t she be home now?” He started playing with his papa’s earlobe, like he always did since he was an infant and could hold things. 

“She’s not done working. How about tomorrow we go into town and buy her something special?” 

Sasha let go of his earlobe and pulled away, looking up at him with a big smile across his face. “Da!” 

Timur laughed and smiled down at him. “What should we get her?”

He looked down and started to pick at his camouflage pajamas he was wearing, Timur moved some strands of black hair out of his blue eyes. “Flowers, mama likes them.” 

“Mama does like them! Okay, we’ll get her flowers and what else?” 

Timur watched his son with nothing more than admiration, for being three years old he already had what people called an old soul, yet he could still be a rambunctious toddler at the same time. 

“Another baby.” 

“Another baby?” he quirked a brow, a smile spreading across his face. “I think that’s going to be a little hard to get mama.” 

“Why?” Timur’s face faltered as Sasha looked up with a curious expression on his face. 

“Babies take a little longer to make than flowers are.” 

“Why?” 

Timur is usually quick to come up with an answer but trying to tell a three year old where babies come from is a feat he didn’t expect. And he wasn’t about to have the ‘talk’ with him right now. For one he was way too young to be knowing what sex is and two, he would ask way more questions. 

“Why don’t we ask mama when she returns?” 

“Okay.” He shrugged his shoulders and went back to his toys. “Papa do you want another baby?” 

“I do! Having another baby won’t happen until your mama says if it’s okay or not though.” 

Becoming a father was the best thing to happen to him and he would love to have more someday. But when they do decide to add another to the Glazkov family it’ll be when Skylar is ready, since she is the one carrying the child. 

“Why?” 

Timur laughed and shook his head. “Because she’ll be the one carrying your little brother or sister, like she carried you!” 

“Mama carried me?” His blue eyes lit up under the fluorescent lights and a big smile spread across his face. 

“She did!” He got up for a moment, going into one of the nightstand drawers to pull out a photo album, then sat back down. “Come here I’ll show you.” 

Sasha scrambled over to him and sat back on his lap. Timur placed the photo album in front of him and turned to the first page. As he looked down at the first picture, a small smile started to spread across his face. Skylar wanted to do one of those maternity shoots a month before Sasha was born and Timur couldn’t say no. He loved going back to old photos of her pregnancy, seeing how happy and excited they both were to be expecting their first child together. A child that would end up blessing them both more than they would ever realize. 

“See you’re in mama’s tummy.” He pointed to Skylar’s bump to show him. 

“I made mama look fat.” Timur snorted, making Sasha turn to him for a brief second before he turned back to the picture. “She looks super happy and so do you papa!” 

“She looked beautiful!” He kissed the top of Sasha’s head, sighing in content. “We were super happy. That picture was taken a month before you were born and your mama and I were beyond excited to finally meet you!” 

“You love mama a lot, I can see it in your eyes! You look at her like I look at plyushka, with love.” 

Timur shut the photo album and laughed, then stood up with Sasha in his arms. “It’s getting late, why don’t we get you some warm milk and you can say goodnight to your aunts and uncles.” 

“Okay papa.” 

He tossed the album on the bed then left the room. As he headed down to the cafeteria with Sasha on his hip to warm up some milk the base was still buzzing with people, that was the only downside of still living on base when you have a toddler. They would definitely need to buy a house before adding another child to the Glazkov family. 

“Would you like a snack before bed?” 

“Ice cream.” 

“Ice cream?” 

“Da.”

“Okay you can have a little ice cream before bed, don’t tell mama though you know she doesn’t like you having sweets before bed.”

“Can I eat it in uncle Alex’s room?” 

Timur chuckled and kissed his head making Sasha giggle. “Of course. We’ll get you some ice cream and bring you over to uncle Alex’s room so you can eat it. He’s going to watch you for a bit while I clean up your toys and get you your milk.” 

“Yay!” 

When they walked into the kitchen, no one was in there beside Ash. And as soon as Sasha saw her he bounced himself in Timur’s arms. “Auntie ‘Liza!” 

Ash looked up from the sandwich she was making and smiled over at him. “Hi buddy!” 

Timur set Sasha down on the counter where he gave Ash a hug and went for the bowls. 

“I’m having ice cream before bed even though mama says not too.” 

“What mama doesn’t know won’t hurt her.” She smiled over at him and ruffled his black hair making him laugh. “As much as I would like to stay, I have a bunch of paperwork to finish. So goodnight Sasha, I’ll see you tomorrow!” 

“Okay night night Auntie ‘Liza!” 

“Goodnight Timur.”

“Goodnight Ash.” 

As Ash left the kitchen Timur set the bowl down and went to the freezer. “What flavor do you want Sash?” 

“Chocolate.” 

Timur grabbed the chocolate ice cream, shutting the freezer door and setting it on the counter next to the bowl. He went to go fetch the ice cream scoop and a spoon from the drawer, glancing over at Sasha to see him picking at his fleece pajamas again with a distant look on his face.   
“What’s wrong Sasha?” 

He looked up at him with glistening blue eyes and quivered his bottom lip. “I want mama.” 

Timur picked him up, gently rocking him. “I know you do, I want her too.” 

This was the first mission Skylar has been on since his birth and he wasn’t used to her being gone for over twenty-four hours, especially when going to bed. She would always read him his favorite story and tuck him in and Timur thinks now it’s fully hitting him that mama won’t be there for that tonight. 

Timur felt his body shake as he started to cry into his shoulder, he gently swayed him and rubbed up and down his back as he softly hummed a Russian lullaby that his mom used to do for him. 

He never noticed how much Sasha missed his mom, he was fine throughout the day, barely asking where she was. Now that night was here and everything was becoming more calm he was showing it more and it didn’t help that Skylar left before Sasha woke up. 

“Shh, shh mama will be home after lunch tomorrow, it’s okay.” 

“I I I w-want mama n-now.” He sobbed out. 

“I wish I could get you mama.” He sighed and set him back down on the counter, wiping the tears from his eyes. “Why don’t we get you that ice cream and spend some time with uncle Alex. He always cheers you up and I’m sure he wouldn’t like you being upset.” 

Sasha nodded his head and sniffled. 

Timur quickly got his bowl of ice cream, placing it back in the freezer and the ice cream scoop in the sink for some other soul to wash, picked up Sasha - handing him his bowl of ice cream and headed for Tachanka’s room. 

As he rounded the corner he hoped he was there and not somewhere else on base, he wasn’t going to search for him. Good thing he always had his phone on him. 

He stopped in front of the door and knocked, patiently waiting to see if the door would open. Thankfully it did and a relieved sigh escaped Timur’s lips. 

There was an ounce of annoyance on Tachanka’s face until he saw Sasha, his face softening, but Timur could see the small amount of sadness in his eyes. “What’s wrong with little Sasha?” 

“He misses his mama. Do you mind taking him for a bit? I need to clean up the room and get him some warm milk. It doesn’t look like he’ll be sleeping anytime soon.” 

“Timur you don’t need to ask me.” He took Sasha into his arms. “I’m always happy to take the little guy.” He smiled over at Sasha, tickling his side. “We have fun, don’t we Sash?” 

“Da.” 

“Alright, thank you! I shouldn’t be longer than a half an hour.” 

“You’re welcome! Take your time, he’s not going anywhere.” 

Timur smiled, kissing Sasha’s head. “I’ll be back soon, be good for uncle Alex.”

“I will papa.” 

Timur left after that, leaving Sasha with Tachanka. 

Tachanka turned around, shutting the door with his foot. He walked over to his bed and sat Sasha down on it so he could eat his ice cream. He grabbed the chair from his desk and pulled it over to the bed and sat down in front of him. 

“You know, your mama misses you too.” 

“She does?” Sasha took a bite of ice cream, keeping his attention on Tachanka. 

“Of course, you mean the world to her Sasha! I’m positive you haven’t left her mind from the moment she left home.” 

“Why did she have to leave uncle Alex?” 

“Sometimes we don’t get a choice and we have to leave, even if it means leaving someone we love behind for a few days.” 

Sasha took another spoonful of ice cream, getting some on his face. He set the spoon back in the bowl and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand making Tachanka chuckle. 

“I know you love my mama uncle Alex, just as much as papa does but you don’t get to kiss her.” 

Tachanka’s mouth fell open and he became dumbfounded, Sasha has said some funny things in the past like Thermite being old because of his gray hairs, Ela reminding him of the grinch because of her green hair, but Tachanka never thought he would be called out by him, even if unintentional.

“I do love your mama and I’m sure your papa would not like it if I did kiss your mama.” 

“No he wouldn’t, I think he would be very mad.” 

xXx

Timur entered his room, shutting the door behind him and sighed. He knew it was going to be a long night if he couldn’t get Sasha to sleep at a reasonable time, but he couldn’t blame him. Sasha is three and he doesn’t fully understand why she had to leave for a few days, that’ll change in time. 

He walked over to the bed, picking up the album and sat down. His fingers traced over the black vinyl of the photo album, and a small smile started to spread across his face. He opened it, glancing at all the pictures from the maternity shoot to the day Sasha was born. It was hard to believe that was over three years ago already. 

He flipped through the pages until he got to his favorite one, it was taken an hour after he came into this world. Skylar had Sasha in her arms, all swaddled and looking down at him with nothing but love, and Timur was sitting right next to them, looking down at him with his arms wrapped gently around them both. All you could see in their eyes was love and happiness. 

He closed the album and placed it back into the drawer. He stood up and looked around the room, it wasn’t too messy, but he thought it would be nice to clean it up a bit more before Skylar came back, just so she wouldn’t get stressed over it. 

It wasn’t even that long ago when he was sharing a room with Kapkan and how nice and orderly it was. Now that he has a wife and child and sharing a room with them, the room was now more messy. He didn’t care, there’s more to life than cleanliness. 

He picked up Sasha’s toys that were on the floor and placed them back in his toy-box. 

Six was gracious enough to let them have one of the bigger rooms on base, that surprisingly fit a queen size bed, a toddler bed, a dresser and a toy-box. Him and Skylar knew they were going to need to find a place of their own soon, Sasha was growing a lot faster than they anticipated. Until then, this was their home, they’ve made so many good memories on base and Sasha was close to his aunts and uncles. 

He picked up the clothes that were covering the floor near the hamper, Skylar would just toss the dirty clothes towards it and if they got in, that was another story. Placing the dirty clothes into the hamper, he noticed the laundry would need to be done soon, maybe he’ll do it in the morning. 

Timur walked back over to Sasha’s Mickey Mouse bed and got it ready for him, placing his teddy bear under the blanket with his head on the pillow. 

Above his bed was a canvas with one of his newborn pictures on it, done professionally of course. That was one thing Skylar was very adamant about, getting newborn pictures done professionally. 

He glanced around the room, thinking it wasn’t too messy, then headed back towards the kitchen. 

xXx

“Can we watch Mickey Mouse?” 

“Of course we can. Are you done with your ice cream?” 

“Da.” Sasha handed him the bowl and went to lay on a pillow. “I think my mama loves you a lot too uncle Alex.” 

Tachanka set the bowl on the desk that was in his room and grabbed his laptop. He turned around with a smile on his face and sat down on the edge of the bed. 

“Does she?” He opened up his laptop to get it ready, feeling Sasha move behind him. 

“Da. She smiles every time she talks about you, you make her happy too!” He crawled over to him, snuggling up right next to him. “I like it when mama is happy.” 

He got Mickey Mouse on and wrapped his arms around him. “I like it when your mama is happy too! She deserves to be happy.”

Alex scoop Sasha up with one arm, grabbing the laptop with the other and moved them both up the bed. Sasha snuggled back against him as he set the laptop down on his lap, both waiting for Glaz to come get him. 

“Da, she does! And to have another baby like you said.” 

Alex laughed. “That’s up to your mama and papa, mostly your mama. Not me.”

“That’s what papa said too.” 

“I’m sure they’ll talk about it soon.” 

“Okay uncle Alex.”

Sasha went back to watching his show and Tachanka leaned his head back against the headboard of his bed. He was surprised Skylar even asked him to be Sasha’s godfather after all he did. He was selfish, wanting her for himself even if he never made it known, but she was smart and figured it out. Now he’s come to peace with that it wasn’t meant to be and that he could still have a very good relationship with her. 

He’s happy for her and Glaz though, they were made for each other and now have a beautiful baby boy that he loves more than words can express. Sasha may look almost exactly like Glaz, but he can see a lot of Skylar in him as well. His wit for one. 

A moment later his door opened and Glaz walked in with Sasha’s sippy cup of warm milk. 

“Papa!” Sasha sat up more as Glaz handed him the cup. “We’re watching Mickey Mouse.”

“You are?” Glaz smiled and took a seat in the chair in the room with a sigh. “You can finish this episode and then it’s time for bed, okay?”

“Da papa!” 

Tachanka turned his attention over to Glaz, seeing the tired look in his eyes. “You’ll get the hang of it Timur.” 

Glaz looked over at him, meeting his gaze. “I highly doubt that, parenting is hard. I feel like once I figure it out, he changes.”

“You’re a sniper Glaz, one of your jobs is to adapt to your surroundings. Use that as a parent, be adaptable and you’ll be fine.” He gave him a reassuring smile. “You’re already a wonderful father Timur, that’s not going to change!” 

Glaz’s face softened, his eyes darting to Sasha who was snuggled up to Tachanka’s side. “Thank you Alex, that means a lot!”

“You’re welcome comrade!” 

Eventually the show ended and it was time for Sasha to go to bed. Glaz stood up and stretched, looking down at his son. “Give uncle Alex a hug, it’s time for bed.” 

Sasha whined in disapproval, then turned around and gave Tachanka a hug. “Night night uncle Alex. I love you!” 

He smiled and wrapped his arms around him. “Goodnight Sasha and I love you too!” 

He let him go then raised his arms out for Glaz to pick him up. Glaz gave Tachanka a small smile and a nod then left the room. 

xXx

“I don’t want to go to bed papa, not without mama.” 

Glaz sighed as he opened the door, he knew this would be a feat of it’s own. He walked in, kicking the door shut. “If you go to sleep, that means you’re closer to seeing mama.”

“But she’s not here to tuck me in and kiss me goodnight.” 

He walked over and sat him on his bed, kneeling down beside it and placed his sippy cup on the nightstand. “I know she’s not Sasha, but it’s okay she’ll be able to tuck you in tomorrow night.” 

“I want her now!” He slammed his hands against his blanket, eyebrows narrowing into a thin line. 

“Sasha, we’ve talked about this!” There was a little warning in Glaz’s voice, only his face softened when he say Sasha’s bottom lip quiver and tears welling in his eyes.   
“Come here.” 

He picked him up and stood up, gently swaying him back and forth as he started to cry again. Glaz closed his eyes as he kept swaying him, tomorrow he was definitely going to buy Skylar something really special. He never realized how hard it was to parent on your own and she does it almost everyday. Without complaining too, Skylar was wonder women in his eyes. 

“Would you feel better if you slept in the same spot mama does?” 

“Da.” He said through a sob. 

Glaz set him down on his bed, wiping the tears from his eyes. “Okay, there’s no need to cry, would mama be happy if you were crying?”

Sasha looked up, all tears faced. “No, she would want me to be happy.” 

“Exactly!” Glaz smiled over at him, ruffling his hair to make him smile. “Mama would want you to be happy, even when she’s not here.” 

“I feel sad when she’s not here papa.” He wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand and sighed. 

Glaz stood up and sat on the bed, picking up Sasha and placed him on his lap. “I feel sad when she’s away too. But I know she wouldn’t like it if I cried when she was gone, so I try my very hardest to be happy.” 

“You feel sad too?” 

“Of course I do, I love her just as much as you do and I hate when she has to leave. It feels weird without her here, I miss her voice.”

“I do too.” He yawned and laid against his chest. “I tired papa.” 

“Why don’t you get under the covers and I’ll grab your teddy bear.” 

Sasha nodded and Glaz placed him on the bed. As he got under the covers, he went for his teddy, handing it to him. Sasha took it in his arms and hugged it, making Glaz smile.

He leaned down, giving Sasha a kiss. “I love you, now get some sleep.” 

He yawned again, nodding his head. “I love you too papa!” 

xXx

The next morning Glaz woke up to an empty bed, not thinking much of it. It wasn’t unheard of if Sasha woke up early and decided to play with his toys on the floor. However when he turned over, he didn’t see him and he toy box hasn’t been touched since last night. 

His heart started to beat rapidly in his chest, he looked around frantically in their room wondering if he was getting into something he wasn’t. When there was no sight of him, he threw the covers off of him, grabbed his boots and pulled them on, then grabbed the shirt from yesterday off the floor, pulling it back over his head and left the room in a hurry. 

“Sasha!” He yelled, hoping he wasn’t that far away. 

When no answer came, he yelled his name again, only this time louder. “SASHA!”

He jogged down the hallway, looking in every direction to see if he could spot him. The base was huge and Sasha could be anywhere, especially if he decided to be bold and go somewhere he shouldn't ...like the shooting range. 

Glaz’s heart sank at the thought and his light jog turned into a sprint. He sprinted past Sledge and Mute on his way out of the dorm section, both of them giving him a confused look, then went about their business. He ran to the shooting range, yanking open the door and walked in. Looking around frantically, to see if he was. Thankfully he wasn’t and he calmed himself a bit and leaned against the wall. 

Not many people were in here, but luckily someone who could help, was. He walked over to him, lightly tapping him on the shoulders. 

Kapkan looked over his shoulders to see who it was and took off his ear protectors. He noticed Glaz to on edge and that’s not something common for a person like him. “Is everything all right?” 

“No I lost my child and if I don’t find him before Skylar comes home…” 

“How did you lose him in the first place?” He placed his hands on his hips and his blue eyes pierced into his own. “You share a room with him.” 

“I don’t know, I woke up and he was gone.” 

Kapkan settled a little bit, his arms dropping to his side. “You are very lucky I love that boy like he’s my own and I’ll help you find him. Afterwards I keep no promises on telling you you are an opezdol.”

Glaz visibly relaxed, letting out a breath he never realized he was holding in and hugged him. “Tysyacha blagodarnostee!” 

“Pozhaluysta!” He hugged him back and chuckled. “We should split up, be easier to find him before Skylar gets back and divorces you for losing your child.” 

Glaz let him go and sulked. “Don’t say things like that Maxim. I agree we should split up, I’ll take the locker room, the workshop and the rec-room.”

“Okay. I’ll take the gym, the mess-hall, and helipads.” 

He nodded his head. “Text me updates.”

“I will.”

Kapkan holstered his handgun and left the shooting range, Glaz following right behind him. They went their separate ways, Glaz heading towards the workshop and Kapkan towards the helipads. 

Glaz opened the door to the workshop, only seeing a few people in there. He made it look casual like he was going in there to see Fuze, glancing around the room to see if he could spot Sasha. But the room was rather quiet for a toddler to be in, so he took a seat next to Fuze who was working on his cluster charges. 

“Good morning Shuhrat.”

“Good morning Timur.” Fuze looked over at him, raising a brow. “Where’s Sasha?” 

“Oh he’s having breakfast..with Maxim.” 

Fuze set his screwdriver down and turned to him. “Maxim had breakfast an hour ago, I know because I was with him. What is going on Timur?” 

Glaz sighed through his nose, glancing towards Frost who was working on her traps at another table. “I lost Sasha. I came here to see if he was here, Maxim is looking for him too.” 

“Do you want more help?” 

“No, I’m sure Maxim and I can find him.” 

Fuze nodded. “Okay, I’ll keep an eye out for him as well.” 

“Thanks.” 

Fuze nodded and went back to his cluster charge while Glaz left the workshop. The next place to check would be the locker room. 

He hurried his way to the locker room, or building checking his phone to see if Kapkan texted him. Nothing yet, and it was getting very close to when Skylar would be back. He needed to find him asap.

Glaz yanked opened the door to the locker building, starting at the first floor he jogged down the hall, trying to see if he was here. Luckily there was no place for him to hide and everyone's lockers were locked which was a plus. 

The ding of his phone, alerting him that someone texted him made him stop in his tracks. He grabbed his phone to check. 

“Sasha isn’t at the helipad, heading to the gym. Any luck?” 

“Okay and no, I’m at the lockers now.” 

The bottom floor was clear, now the second. And the longer it took to find him, the more his heart was breaking. Sasha never did anything like this before, running off wasn’t like him and that worried him even more. Would he do this every time Skylar had to leave for a mission? He hopes not. 

The second floor was clear too, not the only place left to check was the rec-room. Glaz stopped at the bottom of the stairs and retrieved his phone from his pocket. 

“He isn’t in the locker room either. How about you?” 

Glaz leaned against the railing and took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. If he wasn’t afraid of being critiqued as a bad father he would have the whole base looking for him. Having forty plus operators looking for a three year old, Sasha would have been found in an instant. 

“The gym is clear, heading to the mess-hall now. We’re going to find him Timur, don’t worry.” 

He didn’t reply back, just shoved his phone back in his pocket and headed to the rec-room. 

There was a chance most of the base was in there, which didn’t entice Glaz one bit. He’ll just peek his head in and if he can’t see him, he’ll leave. 

Glaz knew becoming a parent would home a few problems here and there, like every other parent out there. Waking up to find your child gone was not one of them. He even started to sweat because of this, wiping the sweat off his brow he jogged to the rec-room. 

Turning down the hallway he could hear people talking, ignoring their conversation he peeked his head in and looked around. Still no sign of Sasha. He sighed and then stood out in the hallway. 

“He’s not in the rec-room either.” 

He paced back and forth trying to think of where he could be. Skylar was going to be back in fifteen minutes and if he couldn’t find him...who knows what will happen. 

“He’s not in the mess-hall either. Why don’t you go meet Skylar and I’ll keep looking?” 

“Okay.” Glaz sighed and made his way to the helipads.

xXx

Glaz paced around, waiting to hear the sound of a helicopter approaching. Yes he was excited to see Skylar after a few days, but not like this. Now he’ll have to face the music and tell her what happened. She’ll be mad but maybe Sasha will come out of hiding hearing his mama’s voice. 

He stopped in his tracks, heartbeat quickening up as the chopper approached. As he watched it land his hands started to tremble, great something else to make it look more suspicious. 

But then he saw her and couldn’t help but smile. He couldn’t wait to have her in his arms tonight. 

Skylar smiled in return, then raised a brow when she didn’t see Sasha. She was expecting both of them to meet her. She sighed and hopped off the chopper and walked over to him. 

“I’ve missed you!” She gave him a quick kiss and hugged him, feeling him tense into it. She let him go and raised a brow. “Is everything okay?” 

Glaz waited until the other operators left the helipad, then turned to her. “I lost our baby. I woke up and Sasha wasn’t there and I can’t find him. I’m sorry Skylar, I should’ve been more responsible. Maxim is searching for him too.” 

Skylar chuckled and cupped his cheek. “Follow me.” 

“What?”

“Just follow me.”

He nodded his head and followed after her. 

They made a quick stop to her locker so she could put her weapons away and then headed towards the dorm. Glaz didn’t say anything, he already felt terrible losing their own child and he didn’t want to anger her more. 

Eventually they came to a door, and his face paled. When she opened it and stepped to the side he saw Sasha sitting on Tachanka’s bed playing with his helmet. 

Sasha looked up as did Tachanka and a big smile spread across his face. “Mommy!” 

“Hi my angel, I missed you!” Skylar walked in and Sasha jumped into her arms. She wrapped her arms around him and gently swayed him. 

“Sasha you nearly gave me a heart attack, you know better than to leave the room without telling me.” Glaz sighed through his nose, and narrowed his brows. “I’ve been running all over this base trying to find you. Uncle Maxim is even looking for you.” 

Sasha looked over at him, his blue eyes glistening. “I sorry papa!” 

Glaz relaxed a little, and softened his look. “It’s okay, but for now on tell me you’re going to see uncle Alex so I won’t be running around trying to find you.” 

“I will papa.” He laid his head back on Skylar’s shoulder and smiled. 

Skylar looked over at Glaz with a cheesy grin and laughed. “There’s only one person on this base that Sasha loves just as much as he does us and you never thought to check there first?” 

“It never crossed my mind, I went directly towards the places he shouldn’t have been.” He turned to Tachanka and shook his head. “You could have told me you had him.” 

“I did, I left a note in your room saying I was taking him until you woke up. It’s not my fault you didn’t read it.” Tachanka chuckled and set his phone down. “I also texted Skylar telling her I had him.” 

Skylar set Sasha back down on the bed and took a seat. Only he didn’t stay seated, he crawled into her lap and snuggled up against her. “I missed you mama! Don’t ever leave again.” 

She pouted her bottom lip and wrapped her arms around him. “I’m never leaving you again, I promise!” 

Glaz looked away, feeling the guilt inside him. He was Sasha’s father and he couldn’t even keep track of him, and he doesn’t blame Skylar for never going on a mission again. 

She looked over at him, seeing the almost broken look on his face. “Timur, you’re not a bad father, you made a mistake, a big one but it was still a mistake.” She got up, placing Sasha on her hip and cupped Glaz’s face again. “I’m not angry and it helped that Alex told me. And it also helped that you told me what happened, what you did.” She turned her attention back to Sasha, kissing his forehead. “You don’t go scaring your father like that.” 

“Da mama!” 

“I love you milaya!” 

“I love you too!” 

Glaz leaned down and kissed her, passionately this time. Not caring that Tachanka was in the room. A moment later he pulled away and took Sasha into his arms, smiling at him. But he only had his attention on his mama. 

“Mama, Papa let me have ice cream before bed and uncle Alex watched Mickey Mouse with me.”


	19. Stop Teasing Me [Tachanka x Skylar]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based off of prompt "Stop teasing me so much..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested months ago by a friend and I finally got around to doing it. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Russian Translation: Kotyonok = Kitten. Moi Sladik = My Sweetness. Govno = Shit. Da = Yes.

There was a million different reasons why Tachanka was ecstatic to finally move into a place of his own with Skylar. Not having to worry about people walking into their room for an emergency, getting more privacy and not having to be quiet during sex. Those were some of the reasons he loved having his own place. But the one thing he loved the most was that Skylar would walk around the house in just her underwear on the weekends. No shirt or bra on, just her underwear. 

That was something she couldn’t do on base. 

It was late Saturday morning and they were laying on the couch watching some ridiculous sci fi movie that was on. They always got the weekends off, which normally consists of staying home and enjoying each other’s company after a hectic work week. Though of course sometimes they’ll have friends over for drinks and to play a little poker. 

Tachanka had his arm wrapped lazily around her chest as she laid horizontally against him, his hand resting on her inner thigh. His fingers would gingerly graze over her clit, making her flinch and intake a sharp breath. 

Without saying a word, she grabbed his hand, sliding it under the band of her panties and pushed two fingers inside of her - softly moaning. “You were taking to long moi sladik.” 

He laughed, kissing the top of her head as he pumped both fingers in and out of her. Skylar spread her legs a bit further apart to give him more access, then he pulled his fingers free, making her whine in reply. 

He got up off the couch, gently grabbing her hand and picked her up - throwing her over his shoulder and walked up to their bedroom. He tossed her on the bed, landing with a thud. Before she could get into a better position, he was on top of her, pinning her arms above her head and kissed her. 

Tachanka pulled away, a smirk spreading across his face. “I think we should spice things up because the precious little kotyonok is becoming impatient.” 

He let her go and got off the bed, leaned down to retrieve the wooden box from underneath their bed. 

A surge of heat forced its way in between her legs as she moved up the bed, watching him open the box and pull out the handcuffs - twirling them on one of his fingers. She moved some of the pillows around, making sure her arms and head will be comfortable, because she knows he’ll play this out for as long as possible. 

Tachanka got back on the bed, handcuffing her to the bed. “Is that good?”

Skylar tugged on them, then nodded her head. 

He smirked and moved down lower on the bed. His fingers grabbing her panties, and with a little help from her he pulled them off, discarding them onto the floor behind him. 

He nudged her legs apart, sitting in between them so she wouldn’t be able to close them. He traced her inner thigh, feeling the smooth skin under the pads of his fingers. He moved down slightly, so he could lay down on his stomach - face between her legs. 

She took a sharp breath, anticipating what was to come. Except it didn’t. He kissed everywhere but the place he wanted him too. As he neared her clit again, she slowly moved her hips to the left, only he grabbed her hips and held her down in a firm grip as he kissed up her pelvis. 

“Moi sladik?” 

He looked up, raising a brow. “Da, kotyonok?” 

“Please!”

“Please what?” He smirked in between her thighs, letting his breath hit her clit, making her squirm. “What does my kotyonok want?” 

“Your kotyonok wants you to eat her.” 

She looked down at him with sad eyes and pouted her bottom lip at him. He smiled back, grazing his finger over the bundle of nerves, making her hips jerk up. His finger traveled between her folds a few more times, hearing her whimper before he got off the bed again. 

Skylar groaned, narrowing her eyes at him until she saw the very big bulge in his boxer briefs. She licked her lips, moaning at the thought of his cock deep inside her, throbbing, spilling hot sticky globs of semen deep inside her. 

She watched him go back to the wooden box, pulling out the lube, then returned to his spot between her thighs. 

“Moi sladik, wouldn’t you just love to be buried to the hilt inside me? Getting the sweet release we both want?” 

He set the lube aside, looking over at he with a devious smile on his face. “Kotyonok, I have to eat you first before I’m buried to the hilt inside you.” 

Tachanka moved down the bed again, this time placing his mouth exactly where she wanted him too. She moaned and arched her back as his tongue circled around her clit before he sucked it into his mouth. 

“Oh..fuck...me…” 

He didn’t answer, he just kept sucking at her clit, forcing her orgasm closer and closer. 

Her moans and cries were music to his ears, hearing his kotyonok a moaning mess was the best sound in his opinion. 

“Ah fuck I’m gonna…”

He pulled away, wiping her juices off his chin and sat up. Looking over at her, her mouth was agape and chest heaving. Then she narrowed her brows into a thin line and sighed through her nose. 

“Is there something wrong kotyonok?”

“Stop teasing me so much...I’m gonna cry.” 

Tachanka stood up, taking off his boxer briefs to free his aching cock that was already dripping pre-cum. He was on her seconds later, undoing the handcuffs and kiss her, deep and hard. Still entangled in the kiss, he nudged her legs apart more and with a single snap of his hips, entered her. 

Skylar moaned into the kiss, then hummed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He kept a steady pace at first, breaking the kiss to look down at her, seeing the very content and happy smile on her face. Moments later his steady pace, turned faster, rougher and more sloppy, he was close. 

With the small gap between then, she snuck a hand between her legs to finish what he started. Rubbing small circles around her clit, feeling that orgasm inch closer and closer with every thrust. And with one last snap of his hips, they both came, crying out in pleasure. 

Her body trembled as his cock throbbed deep inside her, spilling hot, sticky globs of semen against her cervix. 

Tachanka looked down at her, wiping the gelled on strands of hair off her forehead and smiled down at her. “Happy now my kotyonok?” 

“Very!” 

He let out one of his booming laughs and pulled out, collapsing onto the bed beside her. On cue, she turned on her side and snuggled up against him, resting her head on his chest, humming in content. 

“I’m glad. You were getting impatient there.” He kissed the top of her head, and sighed in content. 

“I wonder why moi sladik? It’s not like you were teasing me or anything.” She laughed and leaned up to give him a few tame kisses. “I also know this was only round one. You brought out the lube, meaning our fun is just beginning.” 

“Da, it is.” He leaned over, spanking her ass, making her gasp. “Now get on all fours.”

Skylar locked eyes with him, a devious smile spreading across her face. “I think not, I think it’s your turn to be handcuffed to the bed.” 

Tachanka’s face faltered and he gulped, knowing he lost this round. He watched her get off the bed, going over to the box and pulled out her favorite purple dildo, that wasn’t only big in length, but girth as well. And she was going to play it out like he did. “Govno.”


End file.
